


Pureblood

by Chawrlie (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (I blame my beta for this), A twist on christianity, At least not properly, Blind Zayn, But it's not an American au, Demon AU, Demon Zayn, Gay male characters, Human Niall, Hunter Liam, I basically made Jesus a powerful supernatural creature, If you are christian and easily offended or something, Little Mix girls are in it sometimes, Maybe 5sos too, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The others in Big Time Rush will probably show up, They all go to College in the US, Vampire AU, Vampire Harry, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Louis, they are all still british, you shouldn't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chawrlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The supernatural community have existed since before humans was created.<br/>Vampires, werewolves, warlocks and all other supernatural creatures lived in peace until the humans were created. The humans feared them and their powers, and soon they had exterminated elves, dwarves, griffins, unicorns and all other creatures they could get.<br/>Few purebloods were left, and the half-bloods only created more chaos for them. They all lived in fear of the humans, hiding away. Pretending. Then the saviors came. They protected supernatural beings from the humans. Helped them to keep hidden. Even killed humans if they had to. They too soon lost control, and humans were near extintion. That was what gave them the name demon. And so Jesus Christ was born. He helped the humans to fight back, and soon all demons hid. No one had really seen them since.</p><p>Move forwards to the 21st century. Supernatural beings are still in hiding. Humans are still hunting them. They aren't safe, and the demons know that. But will they ever go out of hiding?</p><p>(really bad summary but give it a try)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I basically am trying to write this as good as I can(which his fucking hard) and yeah. I will post when I have a new chapter done, really. I will try to post regulary, but "prøvemuntlig eksamen" (google it) is getting closer and school is though. That and I'm a huge procastinationer. 
> 
> (this is also basically a prolouge or whatever it's called)
> 
> Enjoy though ^^

Viking Age, Sápmi, Norway

Harry stared out on the sea that only reached some kilometres ahead, as he could see the islands on the other side very clearly. He was waiting for his sister to come home from the little trip she and Lohttá had gone to without him, leaving him to sit in the grass alone with his thoughts. Everytime Gemma left without him knowing, he got nervous. He was always scared of someone taking his big sister away from him, even though they left the warmer places on earth to get away from the terrible humans. All he hoped for was that she would come home safe. It wasn't like she would actually die, but she would get hurt. He wouldn't have that. But anyway, going to Sápmi was the best idea either of the siblings had had in a few thousand years. It was peaceful to live with the Sami people. They were kind, nice and understanding. They didn't question it if Gemma or Harry left for a while, or if they didn't eat human food. They didn't even question the strange names they carried, or the fact that neither of them aged. Gemma was sure they knew her and Harry were supernatural beings, but they didn't care a lot about it. We didn't kill their people either so Harry figured they had earned respect of them.

“HARRY! Come on, Behtter has a surprise for us!” A childs voice yelled in another language as the small child came closer to Harry. Even though Harry and Gemma had been there for many hundred years, it still took a few moments before Harry could understand what the little boy had told him. “I'm sorry, Áron. I didn't hear what you said,” he told the child with his dimpled smile. Áron smiled at him and helped Harry to his feet. “I said, Behtter has a surprise for us! I think I know what he's going to do,” he said. Harry laughed. “And what do you think he's going to do?” he asked like he didn't have a clue. Of course he knew what Behtter was going to do. The elder women in the siida had talked about it. Áron just stood there for a few seconds, trying to look like he wouldn't tell. His smile told Harry otherwhise. Then Harry attacked him with tickling. The six year old couldn't hold in his laughter as both he and Harry fell back in the grass in a tickle war. “Okay, Harry! I'll tell, I'll tell!” Áron shouted, laughter still filling his voice after Harry stopped. “I think he's going to joik for Elve!” he said, smile beaming in his face. Everyone knew how much Áron enjoyed listening to joiking. He had told Harry it was the next best thing after listening to stories about the past. 

Behtter had just gotten a child with Magredá, and she was given the name Elve. Everyone in the siida loved Elve, and the smallest children the most. So Harry let himself get dragged to the little fireplace, where the other people in the siida was already sitting. When Harry spotted Gemma sitting with Lohttá, he went straight over to protective little brother mode. He put his arms in a cross and stared furiously at her until she locked eyes with him. Then he walked over. “What is it, brother?” she asked. Lohttá glanced at them as a language unknown to her was spoken. They never bothered to speak the language of the people living here when they talked to eachother. Some people called them devils for using a foreign language. Harry killed that man actually, because he was crazy with thirst and the poor man provoked him. “You know exactly what, sister. You can't just leave like that! I was really worried about you,” he said. Gemma smiled at him and patted the place next to her. “Sit down, Haz. We'll take this later,” she told him. Harry glared at her, but sat down and decided not to let his mood destroy the evening. They all just sat in silence, enjoying the sound of the fire and the reindeer going around some metres from them. Then Duiri, the oldest woman in the siida, started to hum a melody. It was nice to just sit there and listen to it. Duiri had a lovely voice. 

“Hey ah no yo na no yo, hey ah no yo na na ne ah no lo le...” 

Behtter started the joik, everyone smiling at him. He looked straight at his baby daughter, and it was clear the joik was to her. Harry loved these people and their small traditions and their language. He knew Gemma felt the same. Soon a few of the smaller children, like Áron, started to dance around with eachother, while Behtter kept on with the joiking. A few of the older ones started clapping with him. 

“Hey o le ah no yo na no yo, hey ah na no yo na no yo...” 

Harry felt free in moments like that. It was in moments like that he loved humans, wanted to take care of them and keep them safe from everything evil. They were adorable with their songs that held so much more feeling in it than anything else. He loved humans. His happiness was cut short when the sjaman Iisku screamed and inhuman scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to watch, the children running to the closest grown up they could find. Áron ran to Harry and hid behind his feet. Iisku fell to the ground with an arrow through his throat. Then an arrow hit Isá. Harry sweared to god he could never get the sound of her child out of his head. “No! Mom! MOM! WAKE UP! MOM!” the child shouted, sobbing as he knelt down by her and started shaking her. People started screaming. Terror filled Harry's veins.

Both Harry and Gemma were frozen in place as everyone that tried to run away was shot down by the unknown enemy. Probably some hunters that had found the two vampires. Áron had left Harry's side. Now he was bent down by his older sister, bawling his eyes out. She was bleeding a lot, and Harry could hear that she was barely breathing. Gemma grabbed his arm harshly. “Harry! We have to leave, now. It's too late to save all of them,” she said. And it was true. Only a few stood left, hiding. Gemma and Harry stood in the open, but strangely enough no one shot at them. “We-”

Harry saw the arrow before it hit. He used his vampire speed and reflexes to take it before it hit Áron in the head. “Áron! Listen to me, we need to go. Okay, kid? We need to go. Now,” Harry said, easily shifting to a language he understood. Áron clearly didn't want to, but Harry used a little of his super strength to tear him away from his sister, carrying him to Gemma. “Harry-”  
“We are not leaving him behind, Gemma. Come on.”

They never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. I have kind of a plan, so everything will come in time. Just be patient with me, because if everything just came at once and there wasn't any kind of build up(even though mine probably sucks) things would become boring. So yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> (I will also remind people that I'm not an native english speaker, and if you want to correct my spelling mistakes; please do so! It helps my writing get better)

Present time

Harry pushed open the door to his and Louis' dorm room. “Lou! Help me!” he shouted, though there was no need. Louis could hear him if he whispered. The smell of wet dog made him sure that Louis was still there, and had just taken a shower. No response. “Seriously, Lou. I'm going to loose all my books on the floor in, like, two seconds!” he shouted once again. Louis opted to ignore him. Fine. He stumbled to his bed and threw all the books there, just making it. No books hit the floor, though some opened up and other bounced and hit the wall. Harry looked over to the other side of the room where, of course, Louis sat staring at the wall, his hair still dripping wet. “Thanks for the help,” Harry grumbled, trying to make space for his homework on the desk that was filled with useless stuff. “Sorry,” Louis said, his voice unusually quiet. Harry turned to look at him. “What's wrong?” he asked. Louis quickly looked at him but went back to staring at the wall. “Nothing. I just... it was a nightmare. Fell asleep while I was ignoring all my classes,” he said, closing his eyes. 

Harry walked over to him and took his hands away from the pillow he was clutching. “I was supposed to hang out with Niall five minutes ago by those big trees. Want to come with me and get the nightmare out of your head?” he asked, dragging Louis up from the bed so he had no choice anyway. The pillow fell to the floor. He rolled his eyes but nodded. “Fine. Let me go to the bathroom first,” Louis answered, going to the small bathroom in their room. “The wet dog smell better be gone when you come out!” Harry said with a serious voice, though Louis knew it was a joke. He smiled happily and took his t-shirt of, putting on one of his plain sweaters instead. He put a flowercrown on too, just to complete the outfit. He loved flowercrowns. Because the first time he and Louis met, they made a flowercrown together to his little sister.

Louis was important to Harry. Mostly because Louis claimed him a few decades ago. Gave him the bite that meant Harry would be forever his. And he was totally okay with being forever Louis', even though they weren't even the same species. Harry loved Louis with all his heart(not that he really had one, as the wolf so kindly pointed out), and he wouldn't change it for the world. As cliché as it sounded, it felt like Louis was his soulmate. His one and only. He loved him and he felt that if Louis died(which he would; werewolves didn't live forever), he couldn't live anymore. Louis was his world. 

Louis came out of the small bathroom with a new shirt on. One of Harry's t-shirts, he noted. He smelled slightly less wet dog because of the shirt, but the smell still hung in the air. “Come on then Haz,” he said, reaching out his hand for Harry to take. He took Louis' hand and pulled him into a kiss. “You smell like wet dog,” Harry muttered, kissing him once again. Louis chuckled. “And you smell blood. Aren't we late?” he asked, though he didn't complain about the kiss. “We are,” Harry said, giving him a quick kiss before squeezing his hand and dragging him with him out to campus. 

They heard Niall long before they saw him, and had no trouble in finding out where he was. “Hey, Horan! I really hope you have some chicken nuggets left for me!” Louis shouted, letting go of Harry to reach Niall and his chicken nuggets before Harry did. He wondered why he believed the Irishman had nuggets, but then he smelled it too. Of course Louis smelled it before him, since wolves had a better sense of smell than vampires. Which was totally unfair. Vampires had eternal life though, so he didn't complain too much. “How do you always know I have food?” Niall asked surprised. He gave Louis what he wanted though. “Because, Nialler, you always have food. And I have a super nose. I smelled it miles away,” he said. Niall was a pureblood human, though Harry and Zayn speculated he had a siren somewhere in his family because he was good at singing. He didn't know about Harry and Louis' secret. Not Zayn's either, for that matter. 

“Super nose. Of course. Next thing I know you'll tell me you're one of those freak werewolves,” Niall said, abstently strumming his guitar. Louis tried to laugh it away, but Harry knew he hated how Niall hated supernatural beings. Being hunted by police, authorities and humans generally and looking over your shoulder all the time was bad enough. Your best friend hating what you were(even though they weren't awere of it) was worse.

“So, what will we be singing today lads?” Niall asked. Louis smiled. “What about To Build A Home? That song has grown on me,” Louis said. Niall nodded and smiled, starting to play the intro. Harry could nothing but smile as he watched Niall play and Louis sing. He loved listening to music. It made him feel alive. Memories came flooding back everytime. Particulary memories from when he and Gemma traveled around the cold lands in Europe. They were fans of music and scary stories there. He loved it. 

Harry barely noticed they had finished the song as deep in thought as he was. “Haz? Hazza? What are you thinking about?” Louis asked, now sitting down on the grass right by Harry instead of on the rock with Niall. “Nothing special,” Harry answered, though Louis knew from his smile that he thought about the child. The child only Harry and Gemma knew. “If you two could stop having eye sex for one moment, that would be nice,” Niall said as he started to play another melody. It was one of the songs he'd written himself, that he forced Harry and Louis to sing with him. Sometimes Zayn too, but he was almost never seen outside class. Only the wolf and the vampire knew why. 

Harry sang the first part easily, as he could probably sing the song in his sleep. Not that he really slept. He didn't rely on simple mortal things like that to survive. Now, he did rely on mortals, but that was a different story all together. “Going out tonight, changes into something red. Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress...” 

Harry majored in music this year and he liked how the nicest teacher in the whole college gave them fun assignments, like writing own songs. Gave him good practice as he wanted to become a singer. And he had already majored in almost everything remotely intersting before, and music was the only thing left that he could bother attend to. Louis forced him, told him he had to 'stop being a stubborn leech and get a proper education'. Louis refused to have sex with Harry until he agreed to go to college. It was a rough couple of weeks, since the curly haired was a vampire. Maybe they didn't need sex to survive, but it was close too. It was second on the list after blood, really.

Right now he was glad Louis forced him. He wouldn't have met Liam or Niall, who was two of his best friends, the others being Louis and Zayn. Of course the kid too. But he hadn't seen him in a decade. Louis and Niall finished the song together, getting annoyed looks from some girls sitting a few metres from them. It was their second year in college, and by now everyone knew that wherever Niall was, music and jamming sessions followed. He scared the shit out of a few freshmen first school day. They didn't think he was allowed to carry around his instrument like that and sing as he pleased. Freshmen were cute that way, really.

“Guys, I have to go and do some homework and get some food,” Harry said. He got to his feet, planted a kiss on Louis' lips and left him and Niall by the stones and the old tree. Niall shouted after him that he had chicken nuggets he could eat, but Harry just ignored him. His throat burned after all the human blood he smelled around him and even his fangs were pressing against his lips, begging him to bite someone. Anyway, he didn't need human food as much as he needed a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments, please? xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This too is a flashback, so please enjoy this chapter too ^^  
> We get to see a little of Zayn's past :)  
> (And someone else, but you need to read to find out ;) )

Around 1800, Great Britian

The smell was so thick it activated your gag reflex. Blood. Corpses. The floors were full of them, he sensed. Wolves in human and wolf form was scattered around the room. Arrows and spears where pointing out of them. There was a faint smell of wolfsbane there, but the smell of death overpowered it easily. As Zayn walked through the castle he couldn't help but gag a few times at the smell. He couldn't really see anything, but he could imagine how the castle looked. It was in ruins. 

The humans had gotten to the pureblood werewolves before Zayn and his companions could help them. The werewolves were oldfashioned and lived in castles in the middle of the woods. They lived like it was the 1500's. It was no wonder the mortals found them as easily as they did. “Do you think there's anyone left?” Eleanor whispered behind him. It sounded too loud in the silence the old castle gave them. 

Zayn shrugged. “I do not know, but do you feel that?” he asked, pointing a finger in the air. Eleanor closed her eyes and focused. She was still very young, not more than a century old. She shook her head and Zayn sighed in disappointment, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “If you try harder, you will sense the presence of a pureblood werewolf. And a royal one at that. Even someone as young as you should be able to sense him. He is here somewhere,” he told her. Eleanor nodded. “Okay. Do we tell the others?” she asked. 

He shook her head at her, which made her give him a confused look. “We cannot. They will probably kill him on the spot. You all are too young. He's probably full of human blood after the battle, and you won't be able to sense who he is,” he told her. Eleanor nodded in understanding. “Okay then. We must go and find this child,” she said with determination.

Even though she was very close to Zayn and looked up to him because he was older, she did not trust all his decisions. It was mostly because she wasn't created to watch the werewolves. She was created to watch the sorcerers, whom no one had seen for centuries much like Zayn's race. “You can leave if you want to, El. I'm not forcing you to stay,” he said as he walked towards one of the older looking parts of the castle. He knew exactly what she was thinking at all times. “I'm not leaving you at the hands of the Council. Who knows, maybe you have a chance at survival if you do this,” she said.

Zayn snorted, lifting away a corpse that he sensed was in his way. Eleanor tried to keep herself from puking at the smell. “You mean, maybe the Council will let you roam the earth freely. I know I am the only one who has been granted that. You really are in danger just being with me,” he said as a matter of factly. Eleanor rolled her eyes and started helping him push a door open. “Well, I'll take my chances. They can't kill me, you know. And how did you even get the freedom? You did possess another human for quiet a while if I remember the 1600's right,” she said.

Zayn too rolled his eyes but didn't answer. “They have a soft spot for you,” she concluded when he stayed silent. “Why?” she asked, demanding an answer. He wouldn't give it to her. It had nothing to do with her. “Just shut up and help me, will you?” he asked, turning to face her. His eyes where nothing but blackness. She hadn't seen him like that since the Council banned his sister to the foreign lands in Africa. Her own eyes turned black as a response to him. 

“Who – who are you? W-what are you doing here?” a little boys voice said. Zayn's eyes remained black as he turned to look at the child in front of him. He couldn't be older than eight or nine. He had feathery brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. The proof that he was a pureblood werewolf was that Zayn could actually see him, not only sense him. The little boy was covered in blood. His claws were out, and he had more wolf like features now. Even at such a young age his body reacted to the distressed howling the wolves in the castle made before they took their last breath. 

The boy tried his hardest to act tough, his werewolf nature doing that for him. But Zayn, being what he was, could see right through it. The child was scared out of his mind. To his surprise Eleanor was the one who stepped forwards. Her eyes were back to the natural eyecolour that followed her no matter which body she shifted to. She crouched down in front of the child and gave him the most trusting smile she could muster right now.

“I'm Eleanor. This is Zayn. We are-”  
“Black Eyes,” the child said, as if he suddenly noticed Zayn's eyes. “You are the Black Eyes,” he said, eyes shifting back to Eleanor. He must have heard only good stories about them, because his claws withdrew and his face no longer held wolf features. He looked more relaxed. Then he jumped into Eleanors arms and started to cry. “My mummy. They killed my mummy!” he sobbed, clinging to Eleanor for dear life. Zayn looked sadly at the child. He turned away from them as someone walked in the open door. It was Perrie and Leigh-Anne. Perrie held a little girl in her hands, who had her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. “We found her in a cupboard. She-”  
Leigh-Anne was cut short by the boy, who was now running towards Perrie. He ripped the little girl out of her arms and hugged her thightly. “Louis?” the little girl asked, opening her eyes.

The boy nodded. “Lottie,” he said. He hugged her even thighter. The girl was around three years old. How either of them survived the battle was a mystery worth solving. “We need to get out of here before the humans come back,” Perrie said with the distress clear in her voice. She was right, though. Humans were unpredictable. They could come back at any time. “We can't leave these here. We need to take them with us,” Zayn said. “And take them where, exactly?” Leigh-Anne asked, an eyebrow raised in question. 

He picked up the boy at the same moment Eleanor picked up the girl. They didn't even put up a fight as they were parted. The boy just whimpered slightly, but held Eleanor tight. He probably trusted her already.

“I'll keep them for now. Until I get contact with the vampire,” he said. Perrie huffed and rolled her eyes. Zayn raised a challenging eyebrow at her. “The girl? She doesn't trust you,” she said. Zayn glared at her. “Do not speak of the girl. And no, I won't give the children to her. I don't trust her to take care of them. She trusts the wolves about as far as she can throw them. I will give them to her brother,” he answered. Her brother was, after all, a good friend of Zayn's. Leigh-Anne gasped. “Her brother? But, he's... I mean, everyone says he's-” Zayn interrupted her with a chuckle.  
“Dead? No. Trust me. Harry Styles is as far from dead as a vampire can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos please?<3
> 
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in present time again!
> 
> I would love it if you pointed out my errors!!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Present time

Zayn walked down the busy streets of New York, looking for the familiar building that he always just knew where was. He didn't know why he even was there. Nothing intersting was happening that day. Not that he knew of anyway, because he had really only come because Leigh-Anne had called him. Harry had been trying to text him all day too, since he had been gone since yesterday evening and the full moon was coming up soon, and Zayn didn't even bother to open the messages and called the undead instead. 

“Zayn! What the bloody hell, mate? Why haven't you answered?” 

Zayn took his phone away from his ear because of the yelling. Sensetive hearing was one of the perks(or maybe not so much of a perk) of being supernatural. “Harry, first of all: you know I can't even see. I'm technically blind in human terms,” he said. And it was true. He was blind, but he could still kind of see. See, like he could feel everything in great detail. It was like being able to see, but he still couldn't read for shit. He always had his four friends, Eleanor and Perrie on speed dial, so he easily could call them if needed. Of course he would see clearly when he saw other demons, or when someone wrote in the demon language. Also there was only one special light he could see in, that only excisted within buildings built for his species. He could also see the species he was born to protect. The pureblood werewolves. Complicated and really not something other species even attempted to wrap their head around.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry. But still, you probably heard the phone,” Harry answered. Zayn heard that Louis was growling at someone in the background, and Harry had to lean away from the phone to yell at him. "Louis! Behave! I swear to fucking god." Zayn waited until the growling stopped before he answered Harry. “I did. And I ignored it,” Zayn said. Harry grumbled. “Why? You know the full moon is up tomorrow. Louis freaked out last night again and almost ripped off Niall's head in first period. We need you to get back. Where are you anyway?” Harry said, not even taking a breath as he talked. The undead didn't really need to breath, but he tended to breath more when he got worked up. The tone of his voice told Zayn he was worked up, but not exactly in the right way.

“I'm in Manhattan. Something came up.”  
“With who?”  
“Perrie, I think.”  
“You think?”  
“It's nothing to do with your species. Stay out of it.”

It was a warning, but Harry only snorted from the other end. “Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. You better be here,” he said. Zayn didn't bother to answer and hung up. Then he saw a big sign that read “Chalkav”, which basically meant secret lair in his language. Zayn didn't waist any time as he made his way over the street(almost getting run over by a car while some people yelled “stupid blind shit!” at him) and walked in the door he knew were there. 

He was glad that he could see once he came in. The lightning inside was specialized for demon eyes, and he relaxed as he felt his eyes become black. It was tiresome to keep his eyes human looking most of the time. A man stopped him when he came to the door with the words counsil written over it. “Who are you?” the man asked. He was tall and probably double the size of Zayn, but he was notably younger than him. It took a moment for Zayn to understand his own language. He hadn't spoken it in years. “I'm Zayn. I'm here about Perrie,” he answered the man. “Sorry, but that is only for high ranked demons,” the man said, smiling to him like it was fun to tell older demons stuff lige that. Zayn narrowed his eyes at the stranger, but before he could say something for himself the door opened. “Zayn! There you are, buddy. I almost regret letting you walk the earth freely!”

Zayn knew the hug was coming, and welcomed it without hugging back. He faked kindness to the younger woman. “Jesy Nelson. Long time no see! What's this I've heard about Perrie?” he asked, smiling to her in the way he knew would get her around his finger. She was always easy to trick. “Come with me and you'll see. It's about to start,” she said with an exited tone, taking his hand and leading him through the door. They had to go down a long corridor before they reached the room where something most likely was about to start, as she just said.

The walls were pink, but it didn't look too cozy. It was gloomy there, with wooden chairs scattered along the walls, most of them already occupied. There was a table in the middle of the room with three powerul looking people behind it. Perrie stood on the floor facing the three people. She was nervous and kept rubbing her fingers together. As Zayn and Jesy sat down with Eleanor, Leigh-Anne and Josh, he couldn't help but ask about the three people. Had they changed leaders since the last time Zayn was there? Why hadn't he gotten a vote in it? 

“They are new leaders. The scary looking one is Aiden. Not a good guy. Killed two demons last night, actually. The one in the middle is Paul. He's not a good guy either, but he hasn't killed anyone. The girl is Lou,” Eleanor explained. “Why are they leaders if they're so... bad?” he asked them. Everyone avoided eyecontact, with the exception of Josh. “Well... You know Rosaline? She gave up her position. Or so they say anyway. Right now they are trying to give rights to dangerous demons. I overheard them talking about taking your rights, Zayn,” he said. Jesy jumped in there. “And they want us to kill every other supernatural creature that exist and rule over the humans. Shortly said, they are very much like the demons that ruled before even you were created,” she finished.

Zayn nodded and took another look at them. They were creepy alright. And if they were taking away his rights... Zayn shouldn't be there. He decided to sink into the shadows and leave the place as fast as he could after this. He needed to know what would happen to Perrie first. “But, I'm older than them though. In fact, I'm the oldest in this room. Why weren't I one of the chosen ones?” he asked. Leigh-Anne sighed. “Beats me. Even I am older than those guys, and I wasn't even concidered trustworthy enough! Can you believe it?” she asked. Zayn could, in fact, believe it. Leigh-Anne wasn't to be trusted. He had learned that the hard way.

Every demon in the room suddenly went quiet as Aiden started to speak. “Perrie Edwards. You probably wonder why we wanted you here,” he said, a creepy smile on his face. Zayn instantly disliked him. “Not really,” she muttered her response in English. “You will not speak such language around us, girl. Show us some respect!” Lou said, slamming her hand down on the table. Perrie didn't even flinch. That wasn't weird though, because Lou didn't look very intimidating or scary. She looked harmless.

“Ms Edwards, we are here to grant you premission to go out in the world,” Paul said. He had more authoroty in his voice, which made Zayn instantly trust him more. Even if he was a bit insane. “W-why?” she asked, voice shaking a bit. Stupid question, really. No one in their right mind would ask why they were let out into the world. Of course, Perrie was always one for stupid question that could have gotten her killed. “We have decided to give you the chance Rosaline never gave you,” Lou said. As a change from her whole creepy face, she smiled warmly at Perrie. “But, if you break any of the rules set for you, there will be punishment,” Aiden said. He waved someone from the back of the room to them. 

The boy who came forward was small and a bit round. He had short black hair and dark brown skin.   
“Kevin. Read out the rules for Ms Edwards,” Paul commanded. The boy, Kevin, nodded and took a paper out of his pocket. He was clearly nervous and maybe even scared. Zayn understood though. The new leaders were really scary. “Uh, the rule states: You cannot tell other creatures about our locations. You cannot help the humans or assist them in any way. Do not tell other creatures what you are and stay away from them. Only talk to other demons and keep low. Keep everything a secret. If these rules are broken, you will be punished,” he finished. Zayn raised his eyebrows. What the hell kind of rules were that? People weren't near that strict when he was granted freedom. The only rules he got was to protect pureblood werewolves, not kill humans and keep their existance secret.

“Do you understand these rules, Perrie Edwards?” Paul asked. Perrie quickly nodded. “Yes. I understand, sir,” she said, a smile creeping across her face. “We allow you to go outside, Ms Edwards. Now, you are all dismissed from here,” Lou said, smiling back at her. There was something fishy about this whole thing. The three leaders disappeared in thin air – another thing demons could do – and most others did the same. Only Zayn, his friends and Perrie stayed. 

“I'm free!” Perrie shouted. She hugged the nearest living thing, which turned out to be Zayn. He didn't hug back though. “That's great honey!” Jesy said with a big smile on his lips. Perrie hugged Jesy next. “I can finally hang out with you guys! And humans! God, I wonder what humans are like now,” she said. That left Zayn confused. “Wait, you are all allowed outside?” Zayn asked. They all gave eachother a quick look before Eleanor nodded. “Yes,” she said. Then her eyes lit up, like it was a good thing. “Isn't it great?” Leigh-Anne asked. “No! Are you seriously thinking this is a good thing?” Zayn asked. But no, they didn't know. They weren't alive back then.

Last time all demons were let into the world, hell broke loose. People died. Supernatural creatures died. The world was in cathaztrophe. It was terrible. Everyone looked at him like he just killed their mother. “You know what, Zayn? You've been in the world for too long. You've forgotten how it is to be trapped here. It's a damn good thing that we get to leave!” Josh said. He was near shouting at the end. Zayn just shook his head. “Trust me. This will end in a cathaztrophe. Anyway, I have to go. You know since I have an actual purpose by being out in the world, AKA a werewolf under the full moon.”

Then Zayn disappeared from them and ended up on the street outside. He had a really bad feeling about that whole thing, and he would certinaly not ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos please?<3
> 
> xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey  
> Would be glad if you guys commented? Like expectasions for later chapters. Who knows, maybe you'll give me ideas?

Harry steered Louis away from every breathing human being that came too close to the living bomb that was his mate. That was hard seeing as Louis had to be in class and Zayn wasn't there to keep an eye on him when Harry couldn't. Therefore Harry shirked all his classes and held himself close to Louis instead. No one worried about it, because everyone at the school knew Louis was moody sometimes. They learnt the lesson when Louis nearly pushed a guy out a window last year. Harry still wondered why they hadn't been expelled, but it didn't matter really. The thirst was also gnawing in Harry's stomach and throat. He hated being so thirsty, especially when he had to take care of Louis. It was annoying and something he could have avoided wasn't it for Zayn just disappearing last night.

“Hey, Louis, Harry! If I didn't know better, I would think you guys were ignoring me,” Liam said as he jumped in front of them when they were on their way to the campus parking lot, a big smile plastered on his face. Harry had planned on driving to Zayn's soundproof apartment and stay there for the rest of the day to deal with Louis. Liam wasn't helping his plan at all. “Heh, no. 'Course not!” Harry said with a big smile, showing off his ever so charming dimples. Louis cuddled into Harry's side, but he would probably lash out at Liam if they didn't leave soon. He didn't need Louis to snap anyone's nick right now.

“So, Harry, I wondered if you could help me with this English eassy. Proof read it and everything,” Liam asked. Harry nodded. Anything to get away from Liam and his very tasty blood. The smell was delicious, and if the blood was as good as it smelled... Harry needed to get himself out of there. “Of course. Lou is in one of his moods again,” Harry said. Liam chuckled. “It's weird how he's always in a mood when it's a full moon. 'S almost like he's one of those werewolves,” he said, a challenge showing in his eyes. It was weird, but Harry decided not to dwell on it. Harry chuckled nervously back and really hoped Louis wouldn't lash out because of that. 

“Haven't heard about werewolves here before though,” Harry said. Louis was making small growling sounds from under his arm. He had to leave soon, before Liam noticed. Speaking of noticing, Liam really should have noticed it. Maybe he just pretended not to? It worried him, again, but he dismissed it. Probably nothing. “Oh, but there is!” Liam said, and Harry made a face that hopefully sent the message 'shut up before someone literally gets killed'. “Really?” Harry asked instead of trying to make him leave. “Yeah. It was a girl around our age actually. Police got her and her werewolf brother,” he said. Now Louis made louder growling sounds. “Fascinating. But really, we have to leave before Louis rips someone's head off,” Harry said jokingly. He excused himself and Louis a little bit more and then left Liam in the middle of the parking lot. 

“Okay, Loubear, I can't cuddle you in the car, yeah? You won't kill me for letting you go?” Harry asked carefully. Didn't help really. Louis would probably try and kill the vampire either way. It was his natural instict to kill dangers afer all. “Yes I will,” Louis grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes, not taking the threat seriously, and opened the car door to the backseat. “You'll have to sit here Louis,” he said. Louis protested so much that other people in the parking lot gave them looks, but werewolves weren't even half as strong as a pureblood vampire. That was just how it was. He got him in the backseat, and waved awkwardly at the passing students. God, how he hated to have a moody werewolf as a boyfriend.

Harry tried to ignore Louis' dog-like whining from the backseat and settled for not driving off the road. He just had to get to Zayn's apartment and then chain Louis up. Easy as that. It was never easy though and Harry needed Zayn to help him deal. It was dangerous for Harry to deal, since a werewolf bite could kill him(unless it was the mating spot).

Back at the apartment, Louis sat in a chair and pouted for the whole time. Harry refused to let him cuddle. He had to keep his eyes on him all the time, because Louis' inner wolf masked his scent. Made it impossible for Harry to even know where he was unless he was making sound or Harry was staring right at him, which he was now. “Stop staring at me, leech,” Louis grumbled. “Nope,” Harry answered, popping the 'p'. 

Louis growled at him and sat up in the chair. “Don't speak to me like that you filthy being. I am a wolf of royal blood. You must watch your tone,” Louis said with anger seeping from his voice. “You know you love me Lou,” Harry said. That angered Louis even more, but Harry wasn't worried. Zayn promised he would be back by the time Louis would go full out werewolf at him. Anyway, Louis wouldn't just attack him. Full moon or not. “I would never love a disgusting creature like you,” Louis sneered, looking at Harry like he was the most awful vampire in the world. He only rolled his eyes at Louis and played with a loose thread on his shirt. He said that every full moon, and Harry was used to it. Didn't mean it hurt everytime, though. But it wasn't Louis' fault. He couldn't control himself.

Louis settled for being calm and stare at the TV, which actually worried Harry a lot. He was never the calm one. Harry didn't mind though. Louis suddenly stared at the door angrily. “What is it Lou?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes away from the wolf. The answer came in the door two seconds later. “I'm home!” Zayn's voice said. Louis growled at Zayn as he entered the room, but as soon as Zayn's demon scent hit him, Louis relaxed. Zayn had been there for Louis since long before he started shifting and Harry knew Louis' inner wolf trusted Zayn more than he trusted Harry. Even though Harry was marked as his mate. His inner wolf didn't like that he had marked a vampire, so Louis wasn't nice to him under the full moon. 

“Sorry you had to deal alone,” Zayn said. He didn't look really sorry as he sat down in a couch and Louis sat down with him, cuddling into his side as he instantly started to purr. “You better be. I had to keep not only him from humans, but myself too. He wasn't distracting enough. I almost bit Niall twice,” Harry answered grumpily, settling for being mad at Zayn until he got his blood. The lad deserved him being a litle mad at him. Zayn rolled his eyes. “I'll deal with him. You can go out and feed before you rip someone's head off,” the demon said, not for one second taking his eyes off Louis. Harry stood up and smiled, not being able to even hide his fangs or blood red eyes anymore. “Don't get caught by the police!” Zayn said as Harry grabbed his jacket of the hook. “Don't worry Zaynster. I will try not to kill anyone, but I can't promise anything. I'll be back when I'm done!” he answered, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments? xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, enjoy!

Harry guessed that the night was really cold, since he could see his own breath in the air. It didn't really matter as he couldn't feel cold at all. Perks of being a vampire. Something not so good about being a vampire, however, was the thirst. The burning feeling in your throat that clouded your other senses. You would think half-blood vampires were thirsty enough since they weren't really able to control their thirst as well as pureblood ones could. It was surprisingly worse for pureblood ones like Harry. Firstly, they couldn't adapt to animal blood like half-vampires could, so it wasn't really safe for them to live in small towns(or big cities for that matter). Secondly, they were older and stronger and therefore needed more blood to keep the strenght up. It was really annoying at times. Well, all the time really. That was why Louis, Zayn and Harry moved around a lot. That and hunters.

Harry let his natural insticts as a predator take over as he walked through the empty streets. There was not anyone there, so it probably wasn't a good night for hunting, but what choice did he have? He couldn't starve himself, because then he would accidently bite Zayn. Again. He was pretty sure the demon wouldn't appreciate that.

He could smell someone a few blocks away though, so he used his superspeed to run after the smell that filled his nose. He wasn't sure about the bloodtype, but he knew that it was pure human blood. Those were the best. He licked his lips at the beautiful scent. His victim was on the street under him and the predator in him decided that he would enjoy the hunt this time. His race often loved the hunt more than the actual blood. It was part of their nature. Hunting was always fun. Playing with the poor victim was the best part. 

The victim was a tall and strong looking woman. She looked to be in her late thirties, and since Harry was as young looking as he was he could probably play a lot with her. He jumped down from the roof and withdrew his fangs, putting on his best 'I'm lost and need help' face. He walked up to the woman and tapped her shoulder. “Excuse me? Could you help me?” he asked. The woman turned around. She looked like the sentimental type. Harry had to force himself not to smirk. The woman smiled and nodded. “Of course dear. What is it you need help with?” she asked. “I think I'm lost. I'm going to Seamus Street and I'm not sure where that is?” he asked, putting on a smile but still keeping the lost expression. 

The woman's smile brightened. She was definately hiding that she already knew what Harry was. Poor woman, probably though he was half-blood. This was fun already. “I am going there myself, so you could just follow me,” she said. Totally knew what he was. Harry nodded, and when she started to walk he walked after. He walked a little behind her so she couldn't see him. He then pushed at the back of her knees so her knees buckled. She didn't fall because she was probably waiting for it to happen, but she did turn around. When she did, Harry was already gone. He used his super speed to get to the other side of her. “I'm here,” he said. When she turned around with a hard expression on her face, he used the speed to jump on a roof. “Now I'm here!” he shouted with a laugh. Then he came up behind her again, trailing his fingers over her neck. “And now I'm here,” he whispered, baring his fangs. He pierced through her skin and held his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Before he got carried away by the delicious blood filling his senses he let her go. 

The woman pulled something out of her purse the second he let her go. And she blew the thing. Harry really couldn't help but laugh. "Is that... is that a dog whistle?" he asked. The woman suddenly looked lost. "They said it would work," she said breathless. Harry nodded. "It does work, M'lady. But you see, I'm not a wolf. I'm a vampire," he said and winked at her. She started to pull something else out of her purse,but Hary grabbed her hand and pushed her up close to him. So close he could feel her shaking breath on his skin. "None of that, M'lady. There's no reason to use weapons. But fight back all you want. Make the hunt interesting, eh?"  
"Oh, I will," she said. Then she stabbed something in his neck. It hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn't even weaken him a little. It smelt... good. It was a flower of some sort. Maybe Lavender? It was weakening for Sirens. Could kill them, even. Vampires? Not so much. 

So he started to laugh again. "Dirty played, M'lady," Harry muttered as she started to run in the other direction. He used his speed to show up right in front of her. "Flowers. Really? Do you now anything about vampires?" he asked. She looked frightened now, not sure what to do. The woman really wasn't familiar with vampires and what they could and couldn't do. "I would have played with you more," Harry said, using his finger to trace the small stream of blood flowing down her neck, "but I'm really hungry," he muttered. His eyes flickered from the blood and to her eyes. When her frightened eyes met his, he smiled evily. Then he bit her neck. She started to scream, probably after help. He couldn't care less. She would be dead soon anyway. When she was empty for blood and he dropped her to the ground someone clicked a gun behind him.

He smirked. "You're a policeman, I assume?" Harry assked. "I need you to turn around and put your hands in the air. Or I'll shoot," the officer said. He was new. "You see, officer. I'm a busy man and getting caught by weak humans isn't on the list," the vampire answered. The gun was now pressing against the back of Harry's head, but he didn't mind. No gun could kill Harry. As long as he didn't turn around so the policeman behind him could see his face, he could get away safely. “Have a nice trip home, officer,” Harry said with a smile before he used his speed to get out of there. He went around town a little more to find other people to drink from so that he didn't need to go out on a killingspree again anytime soon. 

He didn't come back until morning actually, and both him and his clothes were practically soaked in blood. Of course that didn't please Zayn at all. “What the actual fuck, Harry?!” Zayn shouted when he came in the front door. The demon could obviously smell all the blood. Harry gave him a dismissive wave and went straight to the bathroom. He stripped himself off all clothes and stepped in the shower to wash out the blood from his skinn. Since this wasn't his place he took one of Zayn's sweatpants and one of his big hoodies to put on. “Thought you promised not to kill anyone?” Zayn asked as he entered the kitchen. 

“I didn't,” Harry lied. He poured himself a cup of coffee. Vampires were ice cold, and they needed warm drinks to warm their skinn to keep hidden from hunters. Anyone could be a hunter. “You did. Vampires smell more death than usual when they kill someone. Guess what you smell?” Zayn asked. Harry sighed, rolled his eyes and muttered something Zayn couldn't hear. “Where's Louis?” Harry asked instead of arguing about last nights business. So what if he killed someone. No one knew it was him, anyway. “In the guest room. He's been fucking nuts after talking to you. He feels quilty for behaving like an ass,” Zayn said. Harry smiled. “He always does.”

Harry walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. “Who is it?” Louis' weak voice called from inside. He was probably really hurt and sore from the night. It was a reason Zayn tied him up with chains weighing more than even Harry could lift. So that Louis wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else. Werewolves lost themselves when the fullmoons came and needed to be hidden. If they were able to walk free they would kill everything in sight. “It's Harry,” Harry answered, and without hesitation he walked into the room. The blanket in the bed covered Louis up to his nose. “I made it, Haz,” Louis said, like he always did after the full moon, when he was weak and covered in his own blood. Zayn had washed him up though, so he wasn't covered in his own blood anymore. 

“You did it babe,” Harry answered as he climbed under the blanket to spoon Louis. “I didn't kill anyone,” Louis said, and he was so proud. So proud that Harry kissed his head. “You didn't. I'm proud of you, Lou,” he said. Louis smiled at that and leaned properly against Harry, intending to stay there for the rest of time. “Sleep now, Loubear. You need strength for later,” Harry muttered while he stroked the werewolves arm. Louis shook his head, because he never wanted to sleep after the full moon, but his body refused to get out of bed and he soon fell asleep. 

Zayn came into the room seconds later, almost walking into a chair on his way. Harry smiled at that. He often forgot that his friend was actually blind in human terms. He and Louis used to move things around a lot in the sixties, because it irritated Zayn to pieces that he constantly walked into stuff he couldn't see. “He asleep?” Zayn asked. “Yeah. Think so anyway,” he answered. Zayn nodded and walked over to the TV the guest room had. Harry still wondered why he even had a TV, but Zayn claimed he liked the sounds. Whatever that meant. He turned it on without difficulty and started reaching for where the TV remotes usually was. 

Harry looked to his right and saw the remote on the bedside table. “It's here, Z. What channel?” Harry asked as he tried to pick it up without disturbing Louis, whom still lay on him. “News channel. Ant news channel would do,” he answered, and Harry knew already now that it couldn't be any good. Nevertheless he turned it on and focused his attention on the news. The newsman was middleaged and hairless, and he stood right by a very familiar place Harry visited last night. The place he killed that poor woman.

“A terrible tragedy struck this city last night, as an officer found a vampire killing an innocent woman right behind where I am standing. I have asked the officer to describe the scene he met,” the newsman said. He turned his microphone to the officer that stood off camera two seconds ago. “Yes, it is really terrible what has happened. I was just walking home from work when I heard a scream and yelling. I ran to the sound as fast as I could, and there stood a vampire with its teeth in the neck of the woman,” the officer said. Harry could feel Zayn's eyes on him, even though Zayn couldn't even see his reaction. “And what did this vampire look like?” the newsman asked. “It was a tall and slender male with curls. I couldn't get a look on his face, but I can guess he was around 20 years old,” the officer answered. “We are now going to start a search in the city to find this vampire, his friends and take them in. We can't take any chances,” the officer said.

Harry didn't catch the rest because he turned the TV off. “You need to be more careful, Haz,” Zayn said. “I wouldn't have needed too, wasn't it for you going out of town around the time I usually go hunting,” Harry answered. “Didn't have a choice. I saw a demon a week ago, so I checked it out. The answer is in New York. We have new leaders, and they are just allowing random people out to the humans. I seem to be the only one that questions the new rules,” Zayn answered. “Leaders? You guys have leaders and rules? I swear to god, the more I learn about your species... anyway, why is it so bad? Weren't you the one always complaining about how unfair it was that you were the only one free to roam the earth in the 1200's?” Harry asked, glad to have the attention off his case. Zayn sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I was.”  
“What changed?”  
“When I found Louis and his sister and handed them over to you I brought with me the girls. Not that you actually know who the girls are... But I realized why Rose-Marie never allowed questionable demons like Leigh-Anne and Perrie out in the free,” Zayn said. Harry raised an eyebrow at the unknown demons. “So? A few demons can't be that bad,” Harry said. Zayn rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall. “For you supernatural creatures, maybe. For humans? Not so much,” Zayn said. “And, to make things a bit clearer for you, the last time demons in such great numbers could go as the wished... You do remember when you were in France sometime before... when was it, the birth of Jesus?” he asked. Harry narrowed his eyes, and then they widened as he realized what Zayn was trying to say.

“You mean that guy in Jerusalem or something? Jesus? The most powerful supernatural being in the universe Jesus?” Zayn nodded to him. Harry gaped in shock. “You don't mean...”  
“Oh yes. Because last time demons were free, they whiped out half of Asia and the whole of Europe.”  
“So if they get to be free again...?”

Zayn nodded at the unfinished sentence and looked grimly at Harry.  
“They'll whipe out the human race, and possible also every other creatures that come in their way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos? xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks.  
> I'm not pleased with this one at all, which basically means that it sucks dick.
> 
> But you're the one to judge. Read and enjoy

Around 1800, London, Great Britian

“Tired,” Charlotte complained from where she was holding Zayn's hand. Zayn looked down at the child and sighed. “Just a little bit more, eh? You can walk a little bit more,” Zayn said. Charlotte shook her head and reached up with her arms. She wanted Zayn to carry her. Louis was quietly observing the whole thing. Zayn once more sighed – that seemed to be one of the only things he could do – and picked her up. “There, better?” he asked. Charlotte smiled happily and nodded. “Better!” she said. 

Zayn took hold of Louis' hand again and started to walk down the street. “Where are you taking us?” Louis asked. It was late at night, which meant Zayn had to be careful. It was bad enough that he was techincally blind. It was even worse that he had two children with him that couldn't navigate. He really had to use supersenses to smell where they were going. “To a friend of mine,” Zayn said. “Is that friend like Eleanor?” Louis asked as he looked at Zayn. The werewolf already liked Eleanor better than Zayn, which was unfair. 

“No. His name is Harry. He's an undead,” Zayn said, careful so that the young wolf would understand. Louis just frowned. “Undead? Why would you take us to the undead?” he asked. Zayn smiled. “Because, young wolf, he will protect you while I'm gone,” he answered. Louis tilted his head to the side. “So you're going to leave us like Eleanor?” he asked. Zayn nodded. “Exactly. And Harry will watch over you.”

Louis nodded at that and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. It didn't take long for Zayn to reach the house Harry stayed in, and he turned his eyes black for now. Sometimes that helped him see other supernatural creatures. He knocked on the door and it quickly opened. But Harry wasn't standing there. 

The man was tall and had noticable muscles. He had the same skintone Zayn had, maybe half a shade darker, and dark eyes and hair to match. “What are you, and what are you doing here?” the man asked. He had a slight accent, like he came from the countries in Scandinavia. “Is Harry Styles here?” Zayn asked the stranger. Who was he, and what was he doing with Harry? “That's none of-”  
“Àron! Why are you taking so long? Our dinner's leaving soon,” someone shouted as they came towards the door. 

That was the vampire Zayn was looking for. “Harry, I need help,” Zayn said. Harry frowned at him, but when he noticed the children Zayn had with him and what they probably smelled like, his eyes widened. “Okay. Alright. Get in,” he said, stepping aside. Zayn nodded gratefully and got himself and the kids inside. They left the children in the livingroom with Àron so they could talk. 

Harry made Zayn a cup of tea, though Zayn didn't need it really. “Who is Àron?” Zayn asked once they both had sat down. “He's a child I picked up from the northen part of Norway 800 years ago. His whole siida was killed. So me and Gemma took care of him, until I turned him a decade later and she got mad and left,” Harry explained with sadness in his voice. “Have you spoken to her since?” Zayn asked. He knew that Harry cared a lot for his sister. They were unseparable a few centuries back. “Yes. A few times. She comes to check on me every now and then,” he said with a dimpled smile. Zayn smiled back. 

“Good. Very good,” he said. Now, Zayn hated Harry's sister a lot. They kind of had a relationship in the 1600's. They didn't end on good terms. But he did tolerate her for Harry. “So, let's adress the elephant in the room. The werewolves you brought with you,” Harry said. Zayn nodded and sipped his tea. “Yes. They, ah, they are the only pureblood ones left,” he said. Harry raised an eyebrow at that. “What happened?”  
“Humans happened. They attacked the royal castle in Scotland. Killed the lot of them. These kids are the only survivors,” Zayn said. 

Harry glanced towards where they could see the children through a door. “So the last living royal werewolves are here, with me. What do you want me to do with them?” Harry asked, looking back at Zayn. Zayn placed the empty tea cup on the table. “Isn't it obvious?” he asked. The vampire shook his head. “It's a bit hard for a vampire to watch over werewolves, innit?” Harry answered. Zayn snorted. “I need you to watch over them for a while.”  
“For how long?”  
“A few years. I don't know. There are... things happening in India, with the demons.”  
“And you can't take them with you, I get it,” Harry said, nodding to himself. “But I'm really not qualified to watch over children,” he said.

“Are you kidding me? Harry, last I checked you were the only vampire that liked children. And not as food. You are fit to watch them,” Zayn said. Harry leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. “Why, though?” Zayn raised and eyebrow at that. “Why? I trust you with my life, Harry. You'll be able to take care of them.”

Harry looked through the door with a smile on his face. Charlotte was playing with Àron, dancing and laughing. “Besides, Àron already likes them.” There was a beat of silence before any of them spoke again. “Promise me you'll take care of them,” Zayn said. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah. Fine. I- I'll take care of them. I promise,” the vampire answered. Zayn nodded, pleased with the answer and got up from the chair. Harry got up too and they made their way to the door. 

“I'll see you again in a few years then, Zayn,” he said with a smile on his face. Zayn smiled too, and for good meassure he hugged the vampire. “Have fun!” Zayn said with a small smile. Then he made his way down the empty streets of London, leaving Harry alone with two werewolf children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this a tiny bit better than the last one.  
> Did it work? I hope so.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next days went past quickly, since Louis had to stay at Zayn's place because werewolves usually were really weak the days after the full moon. Zayn and Harry had left him alone there for the day, mostly because they knew that Louis could take care of himself the hours they were at school and if they didn't go, Niall or Liam(most likely both) would come to Zayn's, which they didn't want.

 

Harry met up with Niall at the nearby starbucks around six, because he just wanted to hang out with a human for once. Humans weren't as complicated, most of the time. They didn't crave blood or turn into a bloodthirsty monster under the full moon. Not complicated. He sat down by the windows just as Niall stepped in. “Hey,” he said and sat down. Harry lifted two fingers from where he was holding his cup to give some sort of wave. “Hey,” he answered. It was something off about Niall's smile. It didn't quiet meet his eyes. “So, Lou feeling okay? Zayn told me he's down with the flu,” Niall said, his eyes following Harry's fingers, which was going around in circles on the table. Something was up. Harry nodded. “He's doing okay. Nothing some blankets and chickensoup can't fix,” he answered with a laugh. Niall laughed too, though very nervously.

 

They sat in an awkward silence, which usually was never there, and Harry thought maybe he should hang out with humans more. If not humans, Niall and Liam at least. He and Niall was super close and they never had awkward moments. This was weird. “Is it just me or are you and the lads keeping something from me?” Niall asked suddenly. Harry looked up at him from his coffee. As far as he knew, only he, Zayn and Louis were keeping a secret. Was Liam keeping one too? He didn't know. But if he did, Harry needed to find out. “Niall, you know I tell you everything,” Harry said with a nervous smile. Niall looked at the table and started chewing on his lip.

 

“Yeah, I know,” he said. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Harry. “Can I tell you something?” Niall asked. Harry nodded seriously, not liking how anxious he sounded. “Of course,” he answered. Niall rubbed his eyes again and avoided eyecontact. “I just... I know how, like... I don't- I know how close you are to Zayn and Louis and all and it's- I just. I feel like I can't trust you anymore, because it feels like you only tell Louis and Zayn things. Important things. It's stupid, I reckon... but I feel like I was closest to you and now... I don't know, it's stupid,” Niall said. And, ouch. That hurt.

 

Niall, one of two humans he absolutely trusted with his life, didn't trust him anymore? You could have hit Harry in the face with a brick and that would have hurt less. “Hey, Niall. Niall. God, I'm so sorry. I just... Something, uh, kind of weird happened between me and my sister. Louis and Zayn just kind of got all of it. I should have come to you first. Sorry,” Harry said. Maybe it didn't help to lie about his sister, because right now he didn't even know where she was after they seperated some centuries back. But he needed Niall to trust him. Trust was one of the most important things to vampires.

 

“It's okay. I understand, I think. But could you just promise me that if something happened, no matter what, you come to me?” Niall asked. It was a huge promise. One that Harry didn't even know if he could make. The promise could hurt Niall a lot. He didn't want that. But what choice did he have in the matter? “Yeah. Yes, I promise. Now, can we talk about something a bit less depressing?” Harry asked. He wanted to go out to a bar, even though he should go back to Louis. Niall was obviously having a bit of a hard time, and he needed to go out. As if Niall read his thoughts he asked if they could go to a bar or something.

 

Harry grinned. “Exactly what I thought. I think we need that,” he said. Niall grinned too and they both got out of the chairs, Harry payed for his coffee, and they got out of the coffeeshop. “Harry?” Niall said as they walked down the street. “Yeah?”

“Do you think Liam's alright?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why?” he asked. Niall shrugged. “He just seemed a little distant lately. And after that vampire attack on the news he was acting all weird, but he refused to talk about it,” he said. Harry laughed, because he just knew what Niall was thinking. “I don't think he's a vampire, Niall,” he said. And he really should know. Pureblood vampires could tell whether or not someone else was a vampire. It was like a sixth sense or something. “No! I wasn't thinking that,” Niall said, though the tone of his voice told him different. “But I was thinking that maybe he's one of those secret hunters the government hide from us,” he said.

 

Harry faked a laugh and shook his head. It was possible, since he had muscles and was always calm and could deal with almost every situation that existed. The thing was, Harry didn't want to believe that his best friend was one of them. One of those that wanted his kind dead. He didn't. And therefore, he ignored the feeling he got deep inside his stomach. “Liam couldn't hurt a puppy, and you're telling me you think he hunts those disgusting leeches?” he asked, and the words really burnt. He hated it when he was called disgusting, leech or both at the same time. Saying them about himself was not at the top of the things he enjoyed.

 

“Who knows? It was that one really innocent girl on Ellen, that was a hunter. She didn't look like she could even kill a spider,” Niall said. “I guess you're right. Looks can be deciving,” the vampire said. Then he added: “Now, let's celebrate that Liam is making the streets safer for everyone!” Well, at least for Niall. Thankfully Niall grinned and opened the door to the bar to let Harry in. Harry had big plans on getting as drunk as possible tonight, because it had been a long time since the last time. He could worry about possible killer-best friends and an angry Zayn later with a pouting Louis later. He and Niall needed to drink their problems away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably better than the last one.  
> And I must say; I have no idea how college works sorry

Louis was ready to go back to the dorms a few days after Harry's 'accidental' murder. To say the least, Louis was _really_ mad at his boyfriend. Actually furious. Harry had tried to explain to him that it all was really Zayn's fault for being out of town so Harry couldn't feed and that it was in Harry's nature to feed until his victim was dead, but Louis wouldn't have anything of it. Louis hated when innocent humans died, even if they helped his mate stay alive. Therefore Harry was left with a grumpy Louis who refused to talk to anyone who wasn't Zayn, Liam, Niall or literally anyone except Harry. It annoyed him a lot, but he figured he deserved silent treatment for now. He did kill someone after all.

 

In third period though, Louis' silent treatment got him in big trouble with Professor Martin in their shared Echonomics class. Wasn't his fault either, because Louis was stubborn, yes. But there was a limit to how much silent treatment Harry could take from his mate. He was impatient for a vampire, and Louis knew that. “Louis, come on. I didn't mean to. You can't do this to me forever. Lou. Babe. Come on, I-”

“Mr Styles!” the professor said from across the room, and the whole class held back snickers as they turned to look at Harry. It wasn't often Harry got in trouble. He was the 'good guy' in their class. It was really only the vampire charms that worked in favour for him. Not that anyone knew that. “Yes, professor?” Harry asked innocently. Didn't work. “This is the third time you've interrupted my class only today. I want to talk to you after class,” the professor said. That resulted in the whole class chuckling, while Harry only rolled his eyes. “Okay, professor,” he muttered.

 

Harry was held back after class to talk to the professor. He waited patiently by his desk as the professor was talking on the phone. Louis smirked at Harry when he went out the door seconds earlier, and fucking winked at him too. The werewolf was enjoying getting Harry in trouble. “Yes, at the local college. Yes. Right now, yes. If you could. Thank you, but don't make a fuss out of it. Keep it low,” he said to whoever was on the line with him. Harry had made a habbit of not listening in on other peoples conversations, so he only heard the professor's side. He wondered who he was talking too, but thought it could maybe be his wife or something. Not that it mattered at all to Harry.

 

“So, Mr Styles. Could you just fetch me those papers over there?” the professor asked, pointing towards a shelf where some papers sat. Harry nodded and turned around to walk to the shelf. What he didn't expect was the needle in his neck. He started to hiss as animal blood filled his veins. The liquid burnt under his skin. There was a reason pureblood vampires couldn't adapt to animal blood like half vampires could. It was like acid to pureblood ones. “What the hell?” he muttered as he turned around to grab the professor by the neck so he could choke him. He soon lost the grip as black dots filled his vision. No. This wasn't possible. He couldn't be taken by hunters.

 

–

 

He woke up on a freezing cold stone floor. His neck aced, probably from the animal blood. Animal blood made him hungry, so it wasn't just the outside that hurt. His throat was burning too. As he looked around he noticed he was in a cell. The cell had stone walls with one opening where the door was. He struggled to get to the doors, even though the cell was tiny, so he could lean on it and get a look at how he could get out. “Relax man. You can't get out of here,” a voice said from a (probably) cell right by him. Harry let out a shaking breath and sat down on the floor closing his eyes. Fucking hell. “How do you know?” Harry asked.

 

“I've tried sometimes myself,” he answered. Harry lightly sniffed the air and rolled his eyes. “Well, you're only a wolf though,” he said. The guy snorted. “Like you are anything better. You don't even have a scent. What are you, a siren?” he asked. “Mate, sirens have been dead for centuries,” he answered the other male. “But you don't have any scent!” the stranger exclaimed. Harry grinned. “Perks of being pureblood,” he muttered. He heard the guy sit up in his cell, and it really annoyed him that he couldn't see him. “I'm Ed Sheeran,” he said. “Harry Styles,” Harry answered, and he heard Ed gasp at that. “Wait, you're a pureblood?” he asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Yes I am. Don't mock me, by the way. I did something stupid and got caught,” he said. Ed chuckled. “Anyway, do you know if they serve blood in this place? Because I'm a tiny bit thirsty,” Harry said. He heard that Ed was about to answer, but someone else talked instead. “They do. Once a week,” the other one said. Harry turned around and saw a brownhaired guy sit in the cell opposite him. “When's the next time?” Harry asked the stranger. It was something strangly familiar with the male. “One week. You came a few hours too late,” the guy said with a smirk.

 

When the stranger didn't say anything more and only stared at Harry, Ed started talking. “That's Kendall Schmidt. He's-”

“A pureblood. Yes, I know,” Harry said. He was now really interested. He hadn't seen Kendall since sometime before the birth of Christ. Kendall looked down at his lap. “How long have you been here?” Harry asked. Kendall looked up from his lap, and Harry saw that he was indeed the Kendall Schmidt he once knew. “Three hundred years, more or less,” he answered truthfully. Ed gasped. “What the hell? You told me three years,” he said. “I lied,” Kendall answered.

  
“How come they haven't killed you yet?” Ed asked, and Harry snorted at the stupid question. “Because pureblood vampires can't be killed,” Harry said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “How come you haven't gotten out yet?” Harry asked. Kendall just shrugged. “There's something called animal blood. They inject us with it once a day. There are no ways out of here,” Kendall answered. Now that was a little too grim for Harry.

 

“My friends will find me,” Harry muttered. Kendall let out a cold chuckle. “Yeah? What friends? Our sisters? They will take her too,” he said. Harry growled at him at the mention of sisters. “No, not our sister. Gemma hasn't- that's besides the point. I know my mate will come,” he said. That got the attention of both Ed and Kendall. Kendall sat up in his cell and pointed at Harry. “You have mated? With a werewolf?” he asked. Harry nodded. It was weird, yes. But it just kind of happened.

 

“But that's not possible! No one has managed to mate with other species before,” Ed said. “There's no point either. Pureblood werewolf or not, your mate can't save us,” Kendall concluded. He was right though. If two pureblood vampires managed to get caught, a pureblood werewolf would die. “Well,” Harry dragged out with a smile on his face. Kendall gave him a look. “Well what?” he asked impatiently. “What if I said I had a demon on my side.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. Bad.
> 
> but I tried

Being someones mate wasn't always fun. If your mate diappeared or was in danger, it felt like someone was burning your heart with a lighter. Like they were stabbing it without stop, and you could do nothing with it. All you could think about was that they were hurt or scared or even dead. You didn't feel whole without them, like your heart was missing a piece. Louis was feeling that right now. After the English class, where Louis got Harry in trouble, he didn't meet them in the cafeteria for lunch. Zayn told him to quit being so worried, but he couldn't. He had a really bad feeling. 

Even Niall noticed how distressed Louis was, and he was clearly annoyed with it. “What's going on Lou?” he asked while he picked at the awful cafeteria food. Louis shrugged while running a hand through his hair. What could he even say? Only werewolves, even unmated ones, understood how Louis could be feeling. “I'm not even sure. I feel like Harry's in trouble,” he said. “What kind of trouble?” Liam asked with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly he was more tense than he was two seconds ago. That left Louis feeling confused, but he did answer. “I got him in trouble in English class, and he stayed behind because the professor wanted to talk to him. And he isn't back yet. I'm worried,” Louis answered. Niall took a piece of his food and ate it. “Well, unless he's some supernatural freak he's okay,” he said.

Zayn and Louis shared a look. “What do you mean?” Zayn asked. Niall looked up at them with a confused look. “Don't you know? Fitwick told everyone that he and his kid are hunters last week,” he said. Louis' heart started beating loudly in his chest. No. He couldn't- Harry had been taken by hunters. He couldn't breath. There was a ringing noise in his ears. It couldn't happen. Harry was lost from him. The government had him. He was sure he had started to hyperventilate, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Someone had just given his mate to the government. No. Someone was talking to him, so he tried to snap out of it and looked at where the voice was coming from, his eyes glistening with tears. “Louis, are you alright? It's not like Harry's supernatural, he's probably fine,” Niall said, with a small smile though he looked really worried. 

Louis shook his head. “No, we... Zayn we need to leave. Now,” he said. Louis didn't wait for Zayn to follow him out. Right now Louis needed to puke, and then he needed to find his mate. Unfortunately Zayn wasn't the only one that followed him out. Liam and Niall did too, but Louis couldn't care less right now. He didn't stop walking until he was at the edge of the local woods. There he bent down and puked to get the sick feeling out of his stomach. It helped. “Zayn? What the hell is going on?” he heard Niall say. He didn't really care that the boys were there. All he needed was to think. The best way for a werewolf to think was if he or she was in wolf form and out in the free.

“Zayn, are my clothes still by the edge of the woods?” he asked, interrupting the conversation going on behind him. “Yes. Why? You don't... No, Louis. Not now. It can wait,” Zayn said, because his instict was to keep Louis from doing anything supernatural in front of humans. Right now Louis couldn't care less about Zayn's stupid demon insticts. He was blinded by the feeling of loss. He didn't want to feel the real loss of his mate if Harry died. So he started to take all his clothes off. Werewolves never were fond of clothes, they just started to use it because sirens were constantly annoyed with them, so Louis didn't bother to try and hide his body while he took his clothes off. Niall made a sound of discomfort behind him.

“Okay, mate, I know how I've said you have a nice arse and all, but that doesn't mean I want to see it,” the Irishman said, clearly really uncomfortable with the whole thing. “So don't look,” Louis answered, a small growl attached to his words. Then without any warning to anyone he shifted into a wolf. Shifting as he wanted was nothing like shifting on the full moon. The full moon was painful, tiresome and the worst experience in the world. Shifting at other times was pleasant. It felt as if he was giving in to his werewolf nature. And it went quickly. 

When Louis was a wolf he had light brown fur and piercing blue eyes, and he was very small. Small in the sense that he was pureblood and no other pureblood before him had been so small. People could mistake him as a halfblood werewolf, which really was a good thing for him. Purebloods, no matter species, got a lot of shit and trouble from halfbloods. He turned around to look at the others, and he would have let out a chuckle at Niall's look wasn't it for him being in wolf form right now. Liam however, looked calm. Like he expected this. Louis laid down his ears at him and growled. Why did Liam take this so calm? He should have had the same expression as Niall. 

“Holy shit. Holy fucking shit,” Niall said, breaking the silence looming over them. Louis was still staring at a calm Liam, not liking this one bit. “Liam, why are you so calm?” Zayn asked, turning to face his friend since he noticed how Louis' usually always moving tail was completely still. “It's nothing to discuss here,” he said with his arms in a cross. “Okay then,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes. Niall was still rambling on quietly about how he couldn't believe this shit. Louis looked at Zayn and gave him a sublte nodd. “Louis wants us to meet him at my place,” he said to the humans. Niall stopped his rambling. “Are you fucking serious? How can I know you won't kill me or something beause I know what Louis is now?” Niall asked. Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Humans, I fucking swear. Niall, calm down. We'll tell you when we're at my place. Liam, you're coming with us,” he said. Louis just turned around and started to run through the woods, leaving Zayn with the lads. Running through the woods was one of the joys of being a werewolf. It gave you a feeling of being alive, and therefore Louis always made Harry and Zayn choose a place where there was a wood. He needed woods to function. All werewolves did. He slowed down when he reached the small hut where Zayn usually hid his clothes. He changed back to human and put his clothes on. Then he noticed the smell. Someone had been in the hut. Another werewolf. He couldn't smell if it was pureblood or halfblood, because the scent was too faint. But it smelt familiar. He couldn't look into it now, though. More important matters was at hand.

When he reached the apartment the three other boys were already there. Niall was sitting in a sofa as far away from Zayn as possible, while Liam was leaning against a chest of drawers. Zayn was lying in a chair with closed eyes. “Took you long enough,” he muttered when Louis entered. “Traffic was hell,” he joked back. Liam and Niall looked up at Louis when they noticed he was there. “So, Liam. Explain,” Zayn said as he sat up in the chair. Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, probably needing to think through things. Louis sweared to all that was holy, that if Liam was a hunter he would first force him to take him to Harry, then kill the bastard. He didn't care that it was his best friend.

“Okay, so you know Area 51?” he asked. And Louis wanted to laugh so hard. “The place where they hide alieens from us?” Niall asked from his place on the sofa. “Well, yes. But they aren't hiding alieens. They are kind of hiding protectors from the world. People that protect supernatural creatures from hunters,” Liam explained. “Wait, what?” Zayn asked, laughter filling his voice. Louis laughed too. “Oh my god. This is precious. You think mere mortals can protect these creatures? These powerful, and must I say, basically immortal creatures?” Zayn asked. “Well, yes. Who else will?” Liam asked. “Demons,” he answered. 

Now even Niall laughed. “Zayn, demons are legends. Just like Jesus. They aren't real,” he said and Liam nodded. “They are myths. We were taught it in Area 51. Demons are not real. They just used it to explain the plague that took place around Biblical times,” he said. Zayn shook his head and bit his lip. Louis watched his movements. He was thinking hard about something. “I really shouldn't do this. Really shouldn't. God, what the Counsil don't know can't hurt them,” he muttered. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were pitch black. Liam stepped back. “Oh my god,” he said. It came out as a weak whisper. 

 

“You're a bit rude, Liam. We're very much rude. Jesus too. I was there,” he said. “Okay. So you're a demon and you're a werewolf,” Niall said slowly. Zayn nodded and Louis smirked. “A pureblood one, actually. And?”

Niall rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Okay. Fine. Right. I can live with that. But what has Harry to do with that?” he asked. “He's a half-blood vampire,” Liam explained. Zayn and Louis glanced at eachother before both sat their eyes on Liam. “Half-vampire?” Louis asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry would have his head for saying something so insulting. “Yeah, it's obvious. He's always leaving trails of dead bodies after himself. Newborn vampires do that all the time,” Liam said. “Well, I can't argue with that,” Zayn muttered. “But is that why you were so out of it, Lou? You think Harry's been taken by hunters,” Niall said. Louis nodded. “It doesn't make sense for werewolves to care so much about vampires, though. It's not in your nature,” Liam said. 

Louis looked at Zayn for premission. He couldn't exactly tell Liam that he and Harry were mates, because almost no one thought that it was possible to cross species like that. Hybrids, yeah. That's possible. But mates? Actual mates for life? Only werewolves can do that, and it has long been believed that only werewolves can expirience having a mate. Until Harry and Louis. Zayn shrugged. “I don't see the point in not telling them,” he said as a response to the unasked question. “Tell us what?” Niall asked. He was now closer to Zayn and it looked like he was over the demon thing. “Me and Harry are mates,” Louis said. That earned a gasp from Liam. “But that's not possible. It has never been done before, and-”  
“Get over it, Payno. We have bigger things to worry about. Like how Harry has been fucking kidnapped by hunters,” Louis said. 

Liam sighed and bit the inside of his chin. He looked Louis in the eyes for a while, and it worried Louis that he couldn't read his expression. “Okay then,” he finally said. “Let's try and find our missing vampire.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled A LOT with this one. Used one week to finish just one sentence. And I don't have a beta to help me either, so it's like... yeah.
> 
> I hope it turned out good though. I just thought fuck it and now I'm posting what I have. The next update won't come until maybe next week or so.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It had been one week.

 

One week since Harry had been thrown in a cell with Ed and Kendall in a "prison". Turned out it wasn't just one of the regular prisons made for supernatural creatures, in which Harry had been trapped before. No, it was a fucking lab and Harry was the newest labrat. Bloody fantastic, right? Right now he had come back from another experiment, and he would kill himself right now wasn't it for him being immortal. “How did it go?” Kendall asked when the humans working at the place left. Harry slumped against the wall and tried to force is shoulder back in its place. It hurt. They were testing if all pureblood vampires reacted the same to damages (which they did not; Kendall was a few years older than him, and healed quicker), and all that resulted in Harry geting his shoulder out of joint a lot. Harry was even pretty sure the whole experiment caused him to lose weight, which shouldn't even be possible.

 

Harry groaned in pain and Kendall chuckled, closing his eyes. “Does my pain amuse you or something?” Harry asked, glaring at the older vampire through the hair hanging over his eyes. Kendall shrugged. “Well, yeah. Kind of. Anyway, what did they do?” he asked. Harry still found it disturbing that Kendall was genuinly interested in torture. “Well, Doctor Mikkelsen wanted to test his theory, as usual,” he answered. “What was this theory?” the older vampire asked. “A shoulder out of joint heals in about ten seconds. But what if you take it out of joint a second time? And a third? Basically, my shoulder will stay like this for some minutes,” he answer. “So it heals slower, then,” Kendall concluded.

 

“Man, even I didn't know that,” he said. “I always wanted to know. Now I kind of wished I never found out,” Harry said truthfully. Kendall nodded and looked over to the cell right by Harry. The curly haired vampire couldn't see for himself, but he guessed that Ed was asleep if his breathing was anything to go by. What hadn't Harry given for being able to sleep for once. They sat in silence, waiting for the blood supply to come. Harry hadn't eaten anything in a week, and he almost attacked Doctor Mikkelsen. That earned him another shot of animal blood that made him even weaker than he was before. Not funny at all. “So, if I may ask, where has your plan about getting us out of here gone?” Kendall asked.

 

Harry sighed. “They're coming. I'm sure of it. The mating bond is one proof that it will happen,” Harry said. Kendall sat up in his cell so he could see Harry better. “Haven't they found the spot yet?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry smiled. “Oh, they have. They just thought it was a werewolf bite from Ed or something. They think it'll disappear soon.”

“So they're leaving it alone?”

“Hope so. If they touch it... I don't know what will happen to Louis.”

“He'll live. If anything, he'll get a stronger feeling about where you are, which-”

 

Kendall stopped himself when the door at the end of the hall opened. “How are we doing here, freaks?” Connor asked. Connor was the son of Doctor Mikkelsen, and a real pain in the ass. Basically the kid was nineteen years old and really devoted to help with the destruction of supernatural creatures. Vampires was on the top of his list of creatures that deserved death. “Oh, look what the mutt dragged in,” Kendall muttered, now again leaning on the wall. He didn't even bother to open his eyes. He was exhausted still. Harry too, but he kept his eyes on the bottles of blood in Connor's hand. He hungrily licked his lip at the smell. The smell from the fresh blood in Connor's veins, yes. The bottles didn't have fresh blood.

 

“Oi, that's mean,” Ed said. He was awake then. “You could do good with dropping that attitude, Schmidt. Or you won't get any food,” Connor warned, ignoring Ed. Ed usually got breakfast and dinner everyday. It was lunch time, which meant the vampires got their share of food. “Just give us the damn food, Connor,” Harry said. He was leaning on the cell-door and had one hand on the floor outside, stretching for the blood that was too far away for him too reach, and frustratingly so. He was too weak to actually try and get it. Connor didn't have anything against Harry, yet, so he just rolled his eyes and rolled the bottle towards him. Harry stretched further and got it, waisting no time in drinking the whole bottle. He felt blood trickle down his chin and groaned as the blood filled his stomach. Blood had never felt more amazing

 

“You creatures are disgusting,” Connor muttered as Harry heard the sound of Kendall drinking blood. He was too lost in the pleasure of filling his stomach to open his eyes and listen to Connor's talking. “What do you think we think about you humans? You kill anything you can't understand. Or experiment on it,” Ed said. Harry opened his eyes after the bottle was empty, tossing it out of the cell again. He didn't bother to clean the blood of his chin. “At least we don't drink blood to survive! We deserve this planet more than you,” Connor said angrily, stomping his foot like a three-year-old. It was sorta amusing, but Harry rolled his eyes. Freaking humans, man. “Mortals. God. You think you're everything on this bloody planet. Fucking annoying, that's what it is,” Harry started. “And just FYI, I'm one of the oldest creatures in the whole universe. I think I deserve this planet more than you,” he said looking up at Connor where he stood at the top of the stairs.

 

“And me,” Kendall muttered from his cell, tossing the bottle out. “I'm older than you,” he said, sending a look Harry's way. “I'm not going to argue with fucking retards like you. My dad will come with the animal blood later,” he said. Then Connor stomped out, angrily shutting the door. Minutes went by in a peaceful silence. “I want to sleep,” Kendall muttered from his cell. Harry wasn't full of energy two seconds ago, but he shot up to his feet now. “No, Kendall. No sleeping in. None of that,” Harry said. Panic was dripping from his voice.

 

You see, pureblood vampires could sometimes die if they wanted to. Few had done it, and most didn't want to. It was basically a thing you could do in bad situations, where you thought the only way out was death. Like being a labrat. Harry couldn't handle it if Kendall did it. “I'm not,” Kendall muttered, but his voice already sounded sleepy. “Kendall!” Harry yelled. Yelling got the humans attention, so maybe they would come and help Harry help Kendall. His childhood friend couldn't go like this. Harry started to panic. His skin was starting to get, if possible, even paler. Harry was sure his eyes had gone from green to a kind of brown colour, and black veins started to form on his hands and was slowly creeping up to his neck. The sign that a vampire was dying. 

“What is it?” Ed asked, clearly noticing the distressed vampire in his neighbour cell. “Kendall's dying. He needs blood. He needs blood right now,” Harry said. Ed was doing something in his cell, but Harry couldn't see what. Then the smell of blood hit his nose. “Ed... what are you doing?” he asked. “Harry, give me the bottle,” he said. Harry shakingly stretched out for the bottle and then gave it to Ed. He still couldn't see shit, but he thought maybe Ed was trying to fill the bottle with blood. Kendall was even beginning to open his eyes at the blood smell. A good sign, wasn't it for Harry being able to see brown eyes. Not good. Ed put the bottle outside his cell, and Harry carelessly took it and just threw it on Kendall as good as possible. As long as some of the blood got in his mouth he would be safe. He would live.

 

He couldn't loose his brother.

 

Ed's blood hit his face and clothes, marking them with red. Some even luckily got into Kendall's mouth. Both vampire and werewolf waited in silence for any life signs. Ed was trying to stop his bleeding arm too, and Harry didn't even need to try to focuse on Kendall. The blood didn't distract him this time. Slowly Kendall opened his eyes. They had returned to the original green colour and the black veins had almost disappeared. Harry laughed with relief. “Bloody hell. Why did you do that?” he asked. Kendall was trying to come to his senses, but answered Harry anyway. “I just... Lost it for a moment,” he answered. Fair enough. "Well, don't fucking do it again you arse," Harry said. Kendall nodded and laughed at Harry's dimpled smile. "Promise, little bro."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! Comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Astrid xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I like this chapter, and hope you do too.

2 weeks later

 

“Louis, what the hell are you doing?”

 

The boys had left Louis to his own devices, saying they had to go to buy some food because Niall was starving. Zayn didn't need food so his fridge was empty, and Liam had some food "specialized for protectors", whatever the hell that meant. Louis was left alone. For the last twenty minutes he had been standing in the door leading to the livingroom, growling at the stranger sitting in the sofa. He didn't even know how the creature got in there.

 

He guessed it was a vampire by the smell. The vampire was tall, had the very normal green eyes fullblood vampires had. He looked kind of familiar, but Louis couldn't place him anywhere. The vampire looked almost dead. He was paler than normal vampires and was covered in blood and dirt. Also the smell of a werewolf. He had been laying in the sofa, almost like he was sleeping. Louis knew he wasn't though. He was probably just resting his eyes or collecting energy. Whatever, Louis didn't know how vampires worked. “Louis? Answer me, please?” Zayn asked as he took Louis by the shoulder. “Vampire,” he muttered pointing at the vampire that now sat up in the sofa, staring hungrily at the two humans that came in after Zayn.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Zayn asked, his eyes turning black. It was something demons did to try and scare other creatures away when they felt threatened. The vampire though only had eyes for Niall and his neck, that or he had met demons before and wasn't scared. “A demon. Interesting. He did tell me about you, Zayn, is it? And you brought humans. Good. I'm starving. Haven't eaten anything in so long,” he said. American. As if he was in a trance he started walking over to Niall, who was pressing himself up against the wall. Zayn hurried out of the room and Louis took the vampires arms. “Hey! Snap out of it. They aren't food,” Louis yelled.

 

The vampire moved his eyes from Niall and onto Louis. His fangs was showing in his mouth as he smirked at the wolf. The eyes was bloodred, a colour that meant hunger. He tilted his head. “You smell like the mark, Wolfboy,” the vampire said. Louis frowned. What? What the hell did that mean? “Told me I could find you here. Guess he was right,” the vampire muttered, mostly to himself it seemed. Then the scent of blood filled Louis' nose, and the strange vampire immideatly ran to Zayn to take the bloodbag from his hands, not hesitating to empty the whole thing in one go, blood running down the sides of his mouth.

 

They always stored bloodbags there in case of Harry. While the strange vampire was busy trying to find the rest of the bloodbags in the house, the others gathered in the livingroom, waiting for him to come back. “Who is he?” Liam asked no one particular in the room. “He told me he was asked to come here or something. Someone sent him here,” Louis said. Zayn ran a hand through his hair. “Do you think that's bad?” Niall piped up. Zayn opened his mouth to answer, but the strange vampire talked before he had the chance.

 

“It's not a bad thing, Horan. Well. Not for me anyway,” he said and flung himself on the sofa again with a satysfied look plastered on his face. The others looked at him, being very quick to judge. “Come on. I don't ring a bell in your heads?” he asked with raised eyebrows. They all shook their heads. “I'm Kendall Schmidt. You know, Harry's long lost brother or whatever? I'm a vampire,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The shocked faces made him, Kendall, laugh. “Really? H never told you guys?” he asked with raised eyebrows. They shook their heads. “So much for favourite brother,” Kendall muttered.

 

“I thought Harry's only family was-”

“Gemma? No. Do you seriously think there are only two purebloods in this world? There are many,” Kendall explained. “And we are all siblings,” he said with a smile on his face. Liam shook his head and muttered something that sounded like “they didn't teach us that”.

 

“You told me someone sent you here?” Louis asked, leaning his elbows on his knees. Kendall smiled. “Ah, yes. Harry did,” he said with a smile. Louis dropped his hands and stared at the American. “What?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Where is he?” Zayn asked. Niall and Liam remained quiet. Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He... I know where he is. I can't go back there,” he said, looking Louis straight in the eyes. There was so much sadness and sorrow filling those eyes. “Then tell us,” Niall said. “Tell us where he is, and we can go there ourselves,” he said. Kendall shook his head and laughed.

 

“To send a werewolf and a demon to the Pit is suicide. It's hard to believe, but my brother has grown fond of all four of you. There's no way he's going to let you-”

“Wait, did you say the Pit?” Liam asked suddenly. Kendall nodded and looked at the human. “Yes, I did. Why? You know what it is?” he asked with furrowed brows. “Yeah. We learned about that place in Area 51. It was like a prison for vampires and werewolves. For the pureblood ones so they couldn't get out,” Liam explained. Kendall snorted. “First of all: wrong. Prison? I think you've got it wrong dude. It's a fucking lab, and guess who the labrats are? Us. It's not just for purebloods. Ed wouldn't be there if it was,” Kendall said. Then he sat up straighter. “Why do you even know that? Are you a hunter?” he asked, baring his fangs.

 

Louis bared his own teeth back at him in warning. “I'm a protector, actually,” Liam said, proudness clear in his tone and posture. Kendall looked at him in disbelief, before he moved his eyes to Zayn. “Are you hearing that? Malik, he's calling himself a protector. You demons need to step up your game,” he said. Zayn rolled his eyes. “Bloody hell, just get to the point. Where is the Pit? We need to go and get Harry,” he said.

 

“I can show you,” Kendall said, glancing at a clock that hung on the wall. And then he stretched his arm out towards Louis, and before he could really react his eyes slipped shut. It was like he was shown a vision or something, but he couldn't really process it. The room he was in looked like an oldfashioned prisoncell. It was dirty, full of blood and stinked of rotten meat. There was no light reaching it, so Louis was glad his supernatural senses let him see clearly. As far as he could see there were six other cells. The smell told him that a werewolf was in one of them. A dying werewolf. In the other, the one right opposite Louis, a human looking form was slumped against the door to the cell.

 

The human looking form turned around towards the werewolves cell, and it took a few moments for Louis to recognize him as Harry. His hair was lifeless and hung over his eyes. He looked hungry for blood. Starving. Also, he was full of blood and dirt just like Kendall. But he looked even worse. “Ed? What's going on?” Harry asked the werewolf. The werewolf made some sounds in his cell. “I think I'm dying,” he answered truthfully. The vampire's eyes widened when he heard what Ed said.

 

Harry groaned as he tried to get to his feet, stumbling on his way up and clutching his stomach. Was he badly hurt? “CONNOR! HELP! HE'S- ED'S DYING!” he started yelling, obviously to try and catch the attention of whoever held them prisoner. Soon enough a door opened at the top of some stairs, and a young good looking male walked down. And that was all Louis got to see before he was back in the livingroom.

 

“What the hell was that?” Niall asked angrily. Kendall slumped back in the couch. “God, that's draining. I suddenly get why this is almost never done,” Kendall muttered, putting an arm over his eyes. It looked like he wanted to sleep. “What did you do?” Zayn asked. Louis was confused. What did he do? He saw Harry, who he guessed was Ed and a guy. A very familiar guy. “It's something I can't really explain. We vampires have more powers than you would think, demon. We have gotten a hold of powers that you other creatures are centruies away from achiving. Don't ask how we did it. It was Gemma and Kristen found out about it, and got Colton to go with it. Suddenly: boom, we had more powers than before,” he explained tiredly, still not looking at them.

 

“He showed me... a vision? I don't know,” Louis said, shaking his head. “I showed you what was happening right before I managed to get out. You saw something through my eyes. Now, I'm not sure exactly what you saw, but I would guess it was something useful,” Kendall explained. Louis nodded. He thought about what he saw. Harry and Ed, which didn't help. But the male who walked into the room when Harry started yelling. He did look familiar, in a way. “What are you thinking?” Zayn asked. Louis looked over at the demon, who was now closer to Kendall(who he probably looked at like a danger).

 

“It was a prison, probably the one where Kendall was. And Harry was there with the werewolf Kendall mentioned,” Louis explained. “What else did you see?” Zayn asked. “A young man, Niall and Liam's age. I think he's-” Louis stopped himself as he realized. “Oh my god. He's- You know Connor Mikkelsen?” Louis asked. “Yeah, he's in our English class, why?” Niall asked. Louis just stared at him until Niall's eyes widened in realization. “You don't mean... you saw Connor?” Niall asked in disbelief. “I definitely saw Connor. Connor is the hunter that has my mate prisoner,” Louis grumbled. His claws were extending and his eyes were turning yellow. “I know where he lives,” Liam piped up. Louis shot up from the sofa. He was very mad right now. He knew who had his mate and he was going to get him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, leave comments please because I really love when people comment on stuff so yeah  
> Thank


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late.  
> I'm trying to write a few chapters ahead of the one I'm posting in case of writer's block. Doesn't work when I have writer's block while editing this, sorry.

“Louis, you need to control yourself. We need a plan,” Liam said, grabbing Louis' arm before he could run the fuck out of Zayn's apartment and kill the man who took his boyfriend. Louis growled at the back of his throat in warning, but Liam didn't budge. “Sit. Down,” he said, not at all scared by Louis' anger. Louis growled one more time, just to push his limits, but Liam shot him a look and that quickly made Louis sit down. “Good dog,” Kendall muttered from his place on the sofa. “Watch it, leech,” Louis growled at him, making Kendall roll his eyes. “Watch it youself, mutt, I-”

“Both of you, watch it. If we want Harry back, we need a plan,” Zayn said, looking at both supernatural creatures like he was scolding two children.

 

They rolled their eyes, but kept their mouths shut. Both of them knew better than to anger a demon of all things. They weren't known for being peaceful. “But what can we really do? I mean, it's not like any of us passes like hunters,” Niall said. Liam bit his lip. “Well, I do have a license that says I'm a hunter, just for emergencies like this. But what do you mean anyway, Niall?” he asked, looking at the blonde Irishman. Niall shrugged. “I don't know. That's what they say in movies. Like, 'too bad we can't pretend we're the enemy that would be easier', and then someone gets a brilliant idea,” he explained. That was Niall Horan for you.

 

Kendall rolled his eyes. “See, that is why I don't work with humans. But Niall's right. We need someone to pretend they've caught one of you so you can get inside the bulding and get H and Ed out,” he said, sitting up in the sofa. “Why can't we just do the easy thing and get Kendall to get me inside and then find the others and take them out with us again?” Louis asked frustatedly. He really did not have time for shit like this. He wanted his mate. “Because, supernatural creatures are weak inside the bulding, dumbass. We can't just walk in there like we own the place. There's something called security. And wolfsbane. Animal blood. Even lavender,” Kendall said.

 

“But how the hell can I help get them out then, if I can't even use me strength because of wolfsbane?” Louis asked. He sounded very defeated. “Is there anything to ward of demons there?” Zayn asked. Kendall furrowed his brows. “No... can demons even be killed by anything?” Kendall asked. Now Zayn rolled his eyes. “No, of _course_ we can't. We're immortal creatures. We can't be killed by anything,” he answered, voice laced with sarcasm. “Drop the sarcasm, princess. Is it really possible to kill you guys?” Kendall asked, and his interest worried Zayn a little. “Yes. I'm not going to tell you how. Even I haven't been trusted with that information,” he said. Liam raised an eyebrow.

 

“So you don't know how?” he asked. “I do know how. I have killed someone, but no one has told me how. So they believe I don't know how to,” Zayn answered. “I still wonder how the fuck the demon community works...” Louis muttered. The whole community was confusing to everyone not part of it. “And wonder you can keep doing. But this is good! You can sneak me inside, I can pass as another creature and then we get Harry and Ed out,” Zayn said with a smile. Kendall shook his head. “No. You can't. If they believe you are a werewolf, they will test it. They will take a knife with wolfsbane on it and check if you react to it. It's not that easy,” he said.

 

Zayn smiled brightly. “Demons do keep a secret or two from you. Now, I haven't done this in a few decades, so just be patient,” he said. Then he closed his eyes, and Louis heard his heart stop beating. For a few moments there was a heavy silence in the room. The werewolf was worried that Zayn was actually dead or something, when suddenly things started to change. Like, in a weird way, because Louis had seen a lot of weird shit in his lifetime, but nothing like that. This beat everything.

 

Zayn's jetblack hair turned to a light blonde colour. His skintone paled a lot, and it looked weird on him. Very weird. The whole 'looking like an angel cut out in marmor' look disappeared, switching for a more chubbier look. He grew taller too, and his body a little bit more chubby than before. When he opened his eyes they were blue. It didn't even look like Zayn anymore. “What the hell,” was all Louis could bring himself to say. Zayn grinned in a show-off way, his heart starting to beat again. “You guys do know that human isn't my true form? I choose what I look like. Perks of being a demon,” he said.

 

Liam shook his head in disbelief. “Okay, sure. But... you still can't pass as a werewolf,” he said, although it sounded more like a question. Zayn walked over to one of the shelves in the livingroom and took out a box. Louis felt lightheaded the second Zayn opened the box and he understood why when the scent hit his nose. Kendall, knowing how strongly werewolves reacted to wolfsbane, let Louis lean on him. Zayn didn't look at all affected, but when he grabbed the wolfsbane with his hand the flower burnt his fingers, making him immideatly drop it again. “As you can see,” he said while closing the box, “I'm not weakened by it. Just wounded,” he explained, turning around to face them.

 

He bit his lip when he saw a very dizzy Louis leaning on Kendall, who was in the process of laying him down on the sofa. “Sorry Lou,” he said. “I just need a moment,” the wolf muttered back. Liam raised and eyebrow. “Werewolves aren't supposed to react so badly to wolfsbane. Something must be wrong with him,” the so-called protector said. Zayn rolled his eyes. “This is a special breed of wolfsbane, strong enough to make even the strongest werewolf pass out from the smell alone. The demons in Pakistan make it for us, just in case,” he explained. Liam blinked a few times and shook his head. “Right. Okay. But the plan. We need one,” he said.

 

“Liam and I can just pretend we got a werewolf, AKA Zayn, and then we take the hunters out one by one, find the guys and walk out,” Niall said. “Sounds good to me,” Liam said. He looked at Zayn and waited for his approval. Zayn shrugged and sat down in a chair. “I don't have much say in this anyway. When do we go?” he asked. “Hey, what about me? If you think I'm going to sit here and do nothing you're bloody wrong,” Louis said. The others shared a look. “Did you listen to a word Kendall said?” Zayn asked. “This is dangerous for werewolves. The whole freaking building will leave you powerless because of the smell-”

“In human form, yes,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“What are you talking about?” Niall asked. Louis smirked. “Well, there's something called my inner wolf, which in my case is strong as hell because I'm both royal and pureblood. My wolf is not present while in human form, also why I react to wolfsbane. In wolf form, my inner wolf comes through, and-”

“You are still at your full strenght,” Zayn said. He was smiling too. “Basically, yes. I can make my inner wolf come through in human form, but it's hard to do so... But, again, being so close to Harry might make my wolf mad. He'll want to show himself out of free will,” Louis explained, though it mostly sounded like he talked to himself. “Fine then,” Liam said. “We have a plan.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments? xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been long! I was just done with exams, so now updates will hopefully come more often. Summer vacation starts at the end of next week, so ^^  
> And uh, I'll be gone from the 20.june-23.june because I'm going to Denmark, but other than that I don't have anything to do, so I WILL try to have the next update on monday or thursday. Can't promise anything though, sorry.

“This tops the fucking 1920's, Louis,” Zayn told him when they sat in a van that belonged to Liams dad. This plan of his did not top the 1920's. The 1920's were... fun. For Louis, and only him. So Louis only looked innocently at the demon, pretending he had no clue what Zayn could be talking about. “What do you mean? I thought you loved the 20's, like when we met Patrick and-”

“Fucking shut up. Tell that to anyone and I will freaking kill you,” Zayn said as Louis laughed. Zayn rubbed his eyes and Louis could tell he wanted to say something. “What?” he asked with raised eyebrows. “You know that your wolf side hates Harry, right?” Zayn asked. Louis rolled his eyes and put his arms in a cross. “No. You're kidding. I had _no clue_ ,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Watch it. I mean, are you sure you can get your wolf to work _with_ you and not against you?” he asked. Louis shrugged. “I- Well- I'm not sure. I can try. Like, it's not like it can go against natural instincts, and the bond _is_ my natural instincts,” Louis said.

“Well, your wolf is also natural instincts. But is it stronger than the bond?” Zayn asked. Louis shrugged. “How would I know? I haven't lived with older pureblood werewolves since I was eight. I don't have any idea,” he answered truthfully. Zayn once again rubbed his eyes. “We'll hope it works, then. If not, you still have me and Liam to help against the hunters if your wolf decides not to be helpful,” Zayn said. “Talk about hunters, we're here guys,” Liam said from the front of the van.

 

When the van was parked Liam jumped out and opened the double doors in the back for Zayn and Louis. Liam took them both by the bicep and dragged them harshly out. Louis would normally have yelled at him for “damaging package”, but since there was hunters there he needed to keep it cool. He needed to keep to his plan, to which he was sacrificing his clothes.

 

Okay actually not. Only all clothing except his boxers. You see, they had a plan. A genius one in Louis' opinion. “Who're you?” a hunter approaching them asked. She was a woman, probably in her late forties. She looked a lot like Connor, with the same intense blue eyes. Probably his mother. The woman seemed very uncomfortable since Louis was only in his boxers, but Louis himself thought he had too much clothes. Or, his inner wolf thought so. He could already feel the effects the wolfsbane had on him from the house fifteen metres away. Zayn noticed too and tried to act like it affected him too. Louis would laugh at how badly Zayn was acting like the wolfsbane affected him. Entertainment at its finest.

 

“Two wolves. Found the blond at the local college, this one in the woods,” Liam said. “That explains why he's so... naked. Come on, we'll take them inside,” she said nodding towards the building, where to men with guns now came out of. Guns. Fuck. They didn't count on that. Eh, well. Bullets could hardly do any harm to Louis anyway. While in wolf form that was. He really hoped those shit heads knew jack squat about pureblood werewolves. Royals ones too.

 

“Do you know anything about pureblood werewolves?” Liam asked the lady, voicing the question Louis had held back as they walked towards the building. She nodded. Well, perfect. “Yes, in fact I do. The last living one is inside the building. Why do you ask?” she wondered. Louis bit his tounge to stop himself from talking. There wasn't a pureblood one inside there. He could smell a halfblood. Either way, he knew where the only other pureblood was. And he wasn't talking about himself. “No, I thought maybe this one was pureblood, even though he was pretty small,” Liam explained. The woman shook her head. “No, they are usually really big. Now, we need to get these two inside,” she said. Louis suddenly appriciated how small he was in wolf form.

 

As they moved to get inside, a piercing and inhuman scream came from inside the building. Two pair of eyes immidetly turned to Louis. He balled up his fists and let a harsh breath out his nose, anger flaring up in his eyes. That scream belonged to Harry. The woman rolled her eyes at Liam, who had tensed up after the scream stopped. “That's just the vampire. Got a pureblood one,” she said with a grin. Like it was good news. Louis saw red.

 

“Do you want to know why Liam thought I was a pureblood?” Louis asked, and Zayn whispered a silent “fuck me” while Liam tried to keep his cool. The woman raised an eyebrow, inviting Louis to talk more. She was obviously not a raised hunter. They weren't as stupid as her. Moron. “Do tell,” she said, like everything around her was amusing to her. “Firstly, it is because I can smell the halfblood inside this house, and secondly,” he said, fur already starting to form on his body. “It's because I can do this.”

 

And then he shifted. The woman looked shocked for about two seconds before every hunter around them brought up their guns. Zayn looked at Louis with the “not part of the fucking plan” look, but Louis ignored it. Fuck the plan. Harry was hurting. _What the hell are you doing?_ His wolf shouted inside his head. Louis rolled his eyes. His wolf just had to deal with this. “No pureblood can do that!” the woman said with a laugh. “What kind of delusion are you living in, mutt?” she asked. Ah. Arrogant hunters. Louis loved them. His wolf loved them. Easy pray. Louis growled at her and snapped at her when she reached for her own gun, earning a satisfied sound from his wolf. Oh how his wolf liked it when he treated humans poorly. Louis sent Zayn a look which the demon immediately understood, and walked inside the bulding, hunters too shocked to shoot after him. He followed the very dead smell of vampire blood to a huge room. _What are you doing now? Going after the leech?_ His wolf taunted. _You know how I feel about that creature._

 

Louis shook his head. The wolf were _on purpose_ clouding his senses. Fucking hell. Louis growled a growl that basically said “fuck off you twat”. Louis closed his eyes and tried his hardest to push his wolf away, if only for a moment, so he didn't need to search the whole building. He could smell Harry, but his fucking wolf didn't let him. It frustrated Louis. _Okay, I know you are a part of my insticts, but so is my bond with Harry. Fucking let me find him,_ Louis thought to himself. His wolf suddenly got _very_ alarmingly silent, but Louis didn't mind. His senses weren't clouded now. Well, not _as_ clouded.

 

He found out the smell of Harry came from a big white room that looked like a hospital. Sort of. Sadly it wasn't a hospital room. Louis whined, trying to get Harry to tell where he was. It was too many smells inside the room and it was basically a labyrinth for Louis, who wasn't very tall as a wolf. He was only the height of an average dog(Louis liked to argue that he wasn't _that_ small), which meant he was at a perfect “petting height” as Harry so nicely put it. “Lou?” Harry's tired voice came from the middle of the room, and Louis went after the voice. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that met him. _Suits him right_ , his wolf said, and Louis didn't bother to tell it to fuck off.

 

Harry was on a table with a chopped off foot. It was in the middle of healing itself. _Lou, what the hell are you doing here?_ Harry asked through the shared mental link mates had when close to eachother. Ah, the perks of being mates. Louis growled. _Don't you dare ask, Harold. Get the healing going so we can find Ed and get out of here,_ he answered, and the utterly exhausted vampire tried to sit up, but failed. Louis tilted his head a little. What was wrong with him?  _I'm just hungry Lou. They haven't given me blood in a week and a half. Punishment because I broke a rule,_ he said.

 

His wolf understood what Louis was going to do before Louis did. _No, don't you dare help that-_

 

Louis turned back to human. Harry wasn't bothered with the fact that he was naked(because they had been having sex since Louis filled sixteen) but he knew where this was going. “No,” he said before Louis could open his mouth. “Harry, get over yourself. Drink some of my blood. I'll live,” he said. Harry sighed and let Louis use a claw to cut open a vein. He then placed his hand over Harry's mouth so he could drink up.

 

They stood like that until Louis started feeling dizzy and Harry let go, his foot now healed up. “Thanks,” he muttered. Louis clutched his still bleeding wrist. It would probably start healing soon. Werewolves healed slower than vampires, sadly. Harry pulled Louis into a hug, and Louis hugged back, burrying his face into Harry's shoulder while gripping his boyfriends hair. “God, don't you ever fucking dare to that again, Styles. I will fucking kill you if you do,” he said. Harry shook his head as much as it was possible where he stood. “I won't. I won't ever leave you, Lou.”

 

“Well, look at the lovebirds. You done? Need a jacket?” someone asked from the doorway. Liam stood there with one arm reached out towards Louis with a jacket on it. A bruise was already forming on his chin and he bled a little from his shoulder, but other than that he looked fine. "You found Connor?” Louis asked, taking the jacket and putting it on. He would wear it for the others sake. He wanted nothing more than to rip the head of that fucking bastard Connor. Sadly, Liam shook his head. “Liam, what the hell are you doing here?” Harry asked shocked, gripping Louis' hand. “He knows, Harry. He always knew. Works for Area 51 and everything,” Louis explained, and Harry just nodded. “Oh, I heard about that. You guys think you're protectors or something, yeah? Had a run-in with you couple o' years ago,” Harry said.

Louis raised an eyebrow, because he had never heard about that, but Harry only smiled. “Couple of years ago, as in long before we met. They called themselves Area 51 for centuries before they settled down. Was this guy called Guiseppe. He was really annoying,” he explained, and if Louis didn't look baffled before he did now. What the hell? Liam looked baffled too. “Guiseppe? He was the founder back around year zero. How old are you?” he asked confused.

Oh, Louis almost forgot. Liam doesn't know Harry's pureblood. Or rather, doesn't believe so. “I have no idea. Think I'm nearing five or six. Maybe seven?” he answered. Liam raised an eyebrow. “Seven thousand years?” he asked. There weren't a lot of vampires known that was that old, so the confused look on Liam's face didn't surprise Louis the least. Harry laughed. “No. Seven million. I may be older. Only the Four knows. They were the ones who created all creatures anyway, including us three,” Harry said, as if this was an easy history lesson. What the hell. Louis had never heard of “The Four” before.

“But humans and human like creatures didn't look like this seven million years ago,” Liam said confused, not asking about who 'the Four' was. It would probably only confuse him and Louis more. “We've learned to evolve, Liam Payne. I can't change my looks like Zayn can, but pretty close. We can change our looks over an exdended period of time. It's a skill specially created for us to grow with humanity without being accused of being millions of years old,” Harry said. Louis learned something new everyday.

Liam shook his head. “Okay. Fine. I'll roll with that. Anyway, Zayn and Ed are waiting in the car. We need to leave before the hunters wake back up,” Liam said. Harry brightened up notably. “You saved Ed too?” he asked. Louis nodded. “Kendall would kill us if we didn't,” he muttered. Harry turned to his boyfriend. “Kendall? He's here?” he asked. Louis shook his head. “At Zayn's flat with Niall, actually,” he said. Harry nodded and suddenly looked very, very serious. “Then we need to leave,” he said.

And with a gust of wind trailing him he was out of the building, Louis' pure werewolf blood giving him strength enough already. “What was that about?” Liam asked as Louis walked up to him. “I have no idea. I didn't even know Harry had other siblings until Kendall came on our doorstep,” Louis said. Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay then. We need to leave.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed stupid, but I just deleted the whole thing and wrote it all over again inside the time period of two hours because I was pissed off about how bad it turned out.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Pls comment, it makes my day ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how I'm going to end this story now BUT don't worry, it's not ending anytime soon.  
> So, a major or minor or both deaths are going to happen a lot in future chapters. I won't tell when it's going to happen or if it is major or minor, so I will warn you now before this filler chapter, so you know to look out for it in future chapters.
> 
> Enjoy the filler!

When they got home Harry was the first inside. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?”

 

They heard Harry yell when they stood outside the flat, making their way inside. “I do not know what you are talking about, dear brother,” Kendall's voice answered. It sounded so sweetly innocent Louis was fairly certain that the vampire had done something wrong. “You fed! Niall is not some walking bloodbag!” Harry yelled still, not backing down from his older brother. They reached the livingroom, where Niall lay on the couch with what smelt like Harry's blood around his mouth and Kendall's fading bitemark on his neck. Kendall sat on a chair while Harry stood in the middle of the floor. Both vampires were showing off their fangs.

Vampires always showed their fangs when angry. It was a useless attempt at scaring eachother, really. “So that is not what you use the mortal for?” Kendall asked with raised eyebrows. He looked genuinely surprised by that, and that would scare Louis wasn't it for him growing up with Harry and Zayn. Harry put his arms in a cross, scowl on his face. “No. I was not raised by Colton. I am not that vicious,” he answered, now notably calmer than before. If that had something to do with the audience now in the room was fairly certain. “No. You were raised by Emma and Gemma. The perfect children. Never did anything wrong, those two,” Kendall said.

“Careful, brother dear. Can't have sister catching you say that,” Harry reminded him, now smirking. Kendall rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I am not having this discussion in front of all these people. I'm going to your room,” Kendall said. Then he was gone, using his vampire speed to his advantage. Harry, very dramatically, fell onto the chair Kendall just left. “Annoying to have siblings?” Louis asked as he sat down on his boyfriends lap, Harry pulling him closer. “And that is just one of them. Try to have seven of them. Bloody hell it's tiring sometimes,” Harry muttered.

“He thinks he's so much smarter – WHICH YOU ARE NOT, I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING – just because he's like, what? Half a thousand years older than me? Can't be more than five hundred years at the very least,” Harry said. Louis gave him a look. “I thought you were the same age?” he asked. Harry laughed. “No, of course we aren't. We don't have the same last names, remember? That's because we were born in different times, most of us. Well, the triplets were born at the same time. But, anyway. They weren't born in the same families,” Harry explained like it was easy math or something.

Louis felt like this was _very_ advanced math. No, this was too confusing for him. Triplets born in different families? How was that even possible? He decided not to wrap his head around it. It was, after all, not the business of his species.

 

It was exactly one week later when Harry, Louis and Liam sat in the living/diningroom after Ed left to find his parents. Louis was by the diningtable on his computer, Liam on the couch half asleep and Harry curled up in one of the corner chairs with a book in his hands. “HAZZA!” Kendall yelled as he walked into the room, his face in his phone. Harry didn't even bother to look up from his book and answered with a bored _what?_

 

“You know Kristen?” he asked. Louis' ears perked up at that and he glanced from his computer at the two brothers. Harry looked up form his book too with a suspicious look in his eyes. “What about her?” he asked. Louis could tell his boyfriend weren't a huge fan of this 'Kristen' Kendall was talking about. Kendall grinned and tossed his phone over. Harry swiftly caught it and read whatever stood on it. It made him grin. “You aren't kidding right? Is this legit?” he asked. Kendall nodded. “Told you. It's legit. How Phoebe found my number is a mystery, but she did,” he said. “Holy shit!” Harry said, breaking out in laughter. Kendall had a laughing fit too and now Louis was really curious.

 

“I can't fucking believe her sometimes. I didn't even notice!” Harry said. Kendall shook his head. “How would you? When was the last time you saw movies not from 1920?”

 

And Louis just sat there wondering what the hell was going on and who the hell was Kristen and Phoebe. Well, he would just have to ask them apparently. “Hello, confused werewolf over here,” he said pointing at himself. Kendall spared him only a glance while Harry grinned at him like a kid in a lego store. “Kristen Stewart. That's what's up,” he said. As if that explained everything. It didn't. Louis rolled his eyes. “You mean that very overrated actress from the Twilight movies? She sucks ass at acting,” Louis said.

Harry suddenly looked really offended and Louis wondered what the hell he had done. “What?”

“That's my sister you're talking about, Lou!” Harry said with mock offence. “Well, how was I supposed to know! You apparently have like, fifteen of them,” he grumbled. Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. Louis was grumpy, and unnecessarily so, and Harry apparently didn't want to deal with that today. “God, no. I only have six. Or seven. Fine, I'm not actually sure but-”

“Can you guys please shut up. There's actually species in this house that needs sleep,” Liam said from the sofa. “Shut up Payne, you have an apartment of your own,” Louis said.

 

Liam propped himself up on his elbows and opened his mouth to speak when Zayn rushed into the room, almost crashing in the chair – which Kendall moved in his own rush to get into the room – on his way. “Who the hell moved the chair? Or did I run too far into the room again? No, forget it: turn on the TV,” Zayn said, feeling around the chair to find out how he could sit in it. Kendall, always the show-off super-speeded his way over to the controller and turned on the TV. “Channel?” he asked. “The local news,” Zayn answered. Louis wondered what the hell was so important now, because they had forced Harry and Kendall to hunt outside the city all week, so they didn't kill anyone in town. They had to move soon because of the hunters, so they were laying low until the school year was over.

The newsreporter was a tall black woman who actually looked like the type of person you could never take seriously. “ _Today tradgedy has struck again in our city. Earlier today a girl was seen drinking from a human out in the open streets. The police did not manage to catch her, but they did get a good look at her face. Here is a drawing of the girl, who is believed to be the famous actress from the Twilight movies, Kristen Stewart,_ ” the reporter said. A picture of a girl younger than Kendall and Harry, but obviously their sister appeared on the screen. She had brown hair and bright green eyes. Bright enough to maybe be a pureblood vampire. Zayn turned around to the vampires(or tried; he was facing Louis). “Do you know her?” he asked.

 

Kendall and Harry both went really quiet. “What?” Liam asked, raising one eyebrow. “Uh, that's Kristen. She's our sister,” Kendall explained. “The famous actress Kristen Stewart is your sister?” Liam asked, shock visible on his face. Kendall nodded. “Yup. And now it seems she is giving us trouble. We need to find her,” he said, looking over at his younger brother. “Yeah. Yeah, sure. We'll go look for her and then bring her back here. She isn't the only one in town, obviously. Kristen never goes anywhere without her little pet, Dylan,” Harry said. “And with our luck Amanda and Phoebe is probably with her too. Come on, little brother,” Kendall said. The vampires were out the door before the others could react.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start to ask you questions so you are forced to communicate with me ;))
> 
> 1\. What do you think of Harry's siblings?  
> 2\. How would you like Niall and Liam to get mixed into all of this in later chapters?  
> and lastly:  
> 3\. Did you like the chapter?
> 
> Love ya'll  
> Astrid xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought 'fuck it' and so I'm posting the next chapter right now since I'm going on a trip to Denmark pretty soon and don't have much time to post the rest of this week or the next. So, yeah. Enjoy and have a good summer
> 
> Oh and by the way, KINDA VERY IMPORTANT: I've officially come out as transsexual and my name's Charlie so yeah  
> Now you know

Kendall stuck out an arm to stop Harry's superspeed when they reached the other side of town. His younger brother clutched his now acing chest and glared at his brother. “What?” he hissed. Kendall pointed towards a coffeeshop. “Look who it is,” he said with a smile. Harry put his arms in a cross when he saw who it was. “I don't want to talk to her,” he said. Kendall raised an eyebrow at his brother. What the hell was with him now? “Still mad for the indcident?” he asked with an amused smile. Harry shoved him harshly. “I have my reasons! She fucking killed my best friend,” he said. “Because you were getting attached to a human. A human from five million years ago. What do you think would happen to her if we turned her and she still lived? She doesn't look like us,” Kendall replied. His little brother was always the most... sentimental one out of the siblings. He got attached pretty easily. 

 

Harry didn't answer, just grumbled angrily like a stubborn child. Kendall grabbed his bicep and started dragging. This was not the time for Harry to act like a child. “Come on. Amanda may know where Kristen is.”

 

Turned out Amanda wasn't the only one there. A girl too, who called herself Doniya. She smelled like a halfblood werewolf, but Kendall's older nose didn't seem to agree with that. Well, if Amanda wanted to hang out with questionable people, Kendall and Harry weren't going to save her ass. “Sister, where is your pet?” Kendall asked as he sat down on a chair opposite her. Harry settled for standing behind him. Amanda took a slurp from her drink and placed it neatly on the table. "Dylan? Out fetching Kristen some things. Helping her out," Amanda answered. "So you know where our sister is?" Harry asked.

"Which one? I lost count."

"You know which, little sister," Harry grumbled. He was tired of her shit and her beauty didn't help. (Harry always gave in to beautiful people, and it didn't help that 90% of his siblings were beautiful)

 

She was, as usual, dressed in a summerdress with a lot of flowers, heels so high Harry wondered how the hell she could walk in them and a lot of make up and accessories. And while being a vampire made you naturally beautiful to almost all species(it being a kind of defense mechanism, don't ask), make-up made her look flawless. More so than normal. Amanda was definitely one of the better looking siblings, much to Harry's annoyance.

She smirked at them. “Maybe? Why would I tell you about the whereabouts of our dearest sister?” she asked, a (very perfect) eyebrow arched, smirk still planted on her red lips. “Do you really need to ask, sister, or are you just so damn stupid?” Harry asked. He noticed how Doniya kept her attention on the three siblings like she was a hawk. A blind hawk too, Harry noticed. Her eyes were... blind looking, if he could say it like that. Just like Zayn's. “I see you've still got spirit, Hazza. How come you are with Kendall? Didn't think you two got along,” she observed. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “You'd like to know, wouldn't you,” he muttered.

 

“Am, the reason we are asking about Kristen is because our brother here already got in trouble in this town. With powerful hunters. You've heard of them, the Mikkelsen's? There's no reason to draw more attention to us. Do you really fancy the idea of four of the most powerful creatures on earth to be held captive? One of them being you? And, oh. They won't let your pet stay alive. They only keep purebloods captive. Your pet will be killed from his miserable life with you,” Kendall said. He always had a way with words only Amanda really could be persuaded with. The rest of them were a little bit smarter than that. Okay. Maybe not Harry. But the rest-rest of them.

 

“Strangely enough I don't. But nothing can stop me from just taking Kristen and go, leaving you in the ditch,” she said with a smirk, like she just figured it out. But hello, this was Kendall she was talking with. Even Harry wasn't stupid enough to believe she would actually leave her two favourite brothers behind. “Honey, we both know you won't do that. You don't want to make big sister mad, and you know how she gets,” Kendall said, the threat not so very subtle in his words. Harry smirked. They got her there. The oldest sibling wasn't someone anyone of the younger ones wanted to mess with. She was powerful, older and meaner. Nothing to joke with.

 

Amanda scowled. “You wouldn't.”

“Try me.”

 

Kendall and Amanda stared at eachother for a really long while, but Harry already knew Kendall won. His sister sighed and dragged a hand through her dark brown hair. “Fine. But I've heard you are with the demon Zayn?” she asked. The brothers shared a look. “Why, what do you want with him?” Harry asked, defenses already coming up. If it so killed him to protect Zayn he didn't care, and he wasn't even the protector. “I have no idea. Doniya wants to see him, dunno why. Like, she's a werewolf. What would she want with a protector?” Amanda asked and Harry nodded in agreement. “Well, I don't see why not. As long as you promise not to do anything,” Harry told Doniya, who was now looking right at him. It was creepy since she was blind. Kind of.

 

“I promise I won't try anything, Harry,” she said with a small smile, and that smile reassured him. She sounded nice enough with her soft voice. Trustworthy. “But you'll get you and Kristen out of town without any kind of mess we need to clean up, if we take you and your werewolf friend to Zayn's apartment?” Kendall asked. Amanda nodded. “That's a deal, brother. Now take us to your demon friend.”

 

 

“ZAYN!” Harry yelled as he stepped into the apartment, the siblings and Doniya following. “Yeah?” Zayn's voice answered from the livingroom at the end of the hall. Harry followed the sound of his voice and stepped in, inviting the rest of them in with a hand movement. “Did you and Kendall find your sister?” he asked, turning away from where he was facing Louis. “That's not Kristen Stewart,” Louis noted to Amanda, his eyes wandering up and down her body with a judging and curious look. Looked like Louis tried to find out if she somehow was related to Kendall and Harry. “I'm not Kristen, but I am their sibling,” she said with a smile. “And this is my friend D-”

“Doniya.”

 

Zayn was staring directly at the girl with tears running down his cheeks. She was doing the same with him, but with mascara also following down the streams of tears. “Zayn,” she said with the sound of a strangled sob. Then she ran at him and threw her arms around his shoulders, him pulling her close like she could disappear any moment. They were both full on crying, whispering to eachother in what Harry guessed was the demon language and pressing their faces into eachothers shoulders.

 

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

 

Everyone was staring at the two, waiting for them to get it together. “What's going on? Who's she?” Louis asked confused, eyes flickering from one to another. Zayn rubbed his tearful eyes. “She's-” sniff “-my sister. Like, she was-" sniff "- created with me. And I can't believe you're here!” he said, switching from talking to everyone to only Doniya. She smiled through her own tears. “Me neither! But with all the shit happening with demons killing people in Africa no one could punish me for leaving. You know Rosaline doesn't care for rulebreakers like me,” she said with a laugh.

 

Zayn opened his mouth to say something, but closed it looking confused. “But Rosemarie isn't the leader anymore? She gave away the title, didn't want to rule over us,” he said. “But, who would-”

“It was the new ones! They are like the ones in Africa, only they haven't started with killings yet. It's Paul and Lou and Aiden. You know them, the-”

“Wait a second here! You have a demon sister? And what the hell with leaders and killings? What's going on with the demons?” Kendall asked. Doniya shook her head, scowling at the vampire. “It's none of your business, yet. Z, I need to discuss something with you,” she said looking at her brother. Zayn nodded. “Yeah, sure. Where?” he asked. “Starbucks down the street, now,” she said. And then, to everyone in the room's big surprise, she disappeared into the shadows. “What the hell. Zayn, what-”

 

But Zayn disappeared too. And Harry was left feeling dumb because _what the hell just happened?_

 

He didn't get long to think though, because Louis dragged Harry with him to Louis' “recovery” room. “Lou, what-”

“Shut up Harry, we haven't freaking hung out like proper boyfriends in a while and Kendall can deal with your sister and Zayn is dealing with his sister and my insticts are exploding because of it,” Louis said, closing the door behind them. Harry smiled. “Oh. What should we do, then?” he asked. “What about watching a movie? Whatever the hell is on the TV,” Louis said.

 

They ended up watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. Harry argued that is was a really good show, so Louis rolled his eyes but did leave the TV on that channel. It didn't take long for Louis to lean in to Harry's ear and start rubbing Harry's already semi-hard cock through his pants. (So Harry started getting hard when Louis mention hanging out like proper boyfriends, so what?) “Want me to suck your cock, Haz? Take it all the way in and swallow every little drop of cum?” he whispered. The image made Harry harder and his cock twitched with excitement. “Don't think I heard you,” Louis grumbled, pressing down harder on Harry's cock, making him moan loudly. “Hnng, yes. Lou, please,” he said as his hips thrust upwards to Louis' hand.

 

“Please what, Harry?” Louis asked. He lifted Harry's shirt up and started to trail kisses on his stomach, now his thigh pressing on Harry's desperate cock instead of his hand. “Please – ah, suck m-my cock.”

 

Louis' fingers found their way to Harry's right nipple while the other hand made its way to open up Harry's belt. When Harry's cock was free from his pants and boxers Louis started to slowly – agonizingly so – Lick up and down the shaft, flickering his tounge of the head a few times. Harry was a moaning mess. “Please, Lou, please,” he muttered. Louis stilled his hand and looked up at his boyfriend. “Please, what Harold? What do you need?” he asked.

 

Harry thrust his hips upwards again at the lack of attention on his cock. “Need your mouth, Lou. Please Lou, I need your mouth now.”

“With pleasure.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the smut. I have never written smut before and I'm a real living virgin and so I have no idea what I wrote and my knowledge all comes from other fanfiction so... yes. Sorry for that. 
> 
> question time!!  
> 1\. What do you think of Amanda?  
> 2\. What about Doniya?  
> 3\. Did you love or hate it? Tell me why! :)
> 
> Love, Charlie xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chAptERS ThREE DayS In A ROw wTF????
> 
> ah I'm in a sad mood because I'm done with tenth grade, which means that I'll never walk into the classroom to see all my friends again. Oh joy.  
> Well anyway, I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! That's good. Yes.   
> I'm quite pleased with this chapter  
> I'm saying sorry in advance for the cliffhanger :)  
> HAPPY SUMMER HOLIDAY!

Doniya and Zayn entered and sat down inside Starbucks, in the far corner of the small coffeeshop. They needed privacy for whatever his sister wanted to talk about. “Still can't believe you are actually here,” Zayn said as they sat down. Doniya smiled. “I've been looking for you for like a year. I heard rumors that a vampire called Harry and a royal werewolf was protected by a demon called Zayn. So I got to know the sister, and here I am,” she said. Zayn shook his head. “A year? And I still haven't heard about what has happened in Africa?” he asked. She just shrugged. “I have no idea, Zee. You know Aahil? He's like the under leader in Africa, and he tries to keep it all within the boarders. Nothing reaches the outside anymore,” she said.

 

Zayn sighed and slumped back in the chair. “So it really is a mess, then?” he muttered. She furrowed her brows after she had taken some of her drink. “What do you mean?” she asked, though Zayn knew she had guessed it. “Eleanor. She's... manipulated. Not only her, Perrie, Josh... everyone, Don. The new ones has gotten to them all. I'm the only one who they haven't had a chance to do anything with, since I was freed hundreds of years ago. I don't think they even know where I am or if I'm even alive, though I guess that's a good thing,” Zayn explained. Doniya sucked at her lower lip and stared at thin air, seemingly deep in thought.

 

“That is a good thing indeed. Do you know anything about their plans?” she asked. Zayn shook his head. “The girls told me that they planned to take over the world or some shit. Kill everyone not demon. And demons who get in their way, I guess,” he answered. “We need to get the girls on our side again,” Doniya concluded. Zayn rolled his eyes at his sister. “Really? Don't you think I've thought about that before? It isn't going to work,” he said. Doniya snorted and made a handmovement like _please._ “Z, I'm sorry to break it to you, but those girls adore you. I think Eleanor is so smitten with you she's willing to do everything you say,” she said. Zayn – again – rolled his eyes. Eleanor in love with him. Please.

 

“Yeah fucking right. Anyway, Don. We need to-”

“There you are!”

 

Zayn was, very rudely, interrupted by a male voice and he turned to so kindly tell the male to fuck off, but the words kind of died in his throat. All the people in the small coffee shop had hidden behind stuff or run out. They looked scared out of their fucking lifes, which was pretty understandable.

 

Because there, on the middle of the floor, stood Connor Mikkelsen with a crazy look in his eyes, gun in one hand and knife in another, the smell of wolfsbane coming from him so strongly it even made Zayn kind of weak in his knees.

Connor was out to murder.

 

~**~

 

Kristen opened her phone to see the message from her sister. It was the fifth message that evening, but Kristin had ignored her the whole time. She had to ignore her, actually. You see, there was some interesting people in the city her older brother Harry decided to settle down in. They were a special kind of hunters, and not like the famous Mikkelsen's – Kristen was well aware that they had taken Kendall and held him captive for around three hundred years, and had taken Harry a few weeks ago – no. These were _extremely_ special hunters. There weren't any like them in the entire world.

Or, Kristen so dearly hoped so. These hunters weren't even hunters to begin with. They were protectors, meant to keep supernatural creatures safe. But, you know, demons are at least on an two on the scale of how much you can trust someone. Pureblood vampires broke the scale, on the minus side, but Kristen ignored that. She would never trust a demon with her own life. She barely trusted her siblings to have her ass, and that with good reason. Well, anyway. She opened the message from her sister and ignored it, settling for calling instead.

“What is it that you want?” she asked, inspecting her nails in a bored manner. She couldn't help it, really. Her siblings were _boring._ The only ones she really liked, because they were a challenge, was big sister and Kendall. Well, also Colton. But he was the only one who had managed to sneak away from Kristens radar. No one did that. “What do you mean by 'what'?” Amanda whisper-shouted. Kristen sighed dramaticly. This was going to be a boring phonecall. “I ignored your texts, sister. So I'm asking again; what is it that you want?” she asked. Now Amanda sighed and Kristen imagined she was picking at a loose thread on her pants, because she always did that when she was very _very_ tired of someone's shit. She'd been tired of Kristen's shit for the last three million years. Literally.

“Some hunters are after our brothers, the Mikkelsen's. You've heard of them?” Amanda asked. Kristen nodded, pretending to be thoughtful. “They do ring a bell,” she answered. “Yeah, and they're after Haz and Ken. So, like-”

“Oh, I am aware of the hunter's, sister dear. I'm not attracting the attention you think I am,” she answered simply. “But-”

“No, Amanda. I have important business to attend to. I sent your pet after you. He's been doing well. Won't remember a thing of course,” she said.

“What do you mean?”

“I know a few creatures that can wipe one's memory.”

“Of course you do. Just, come to the apartment of Zayn Malik, okay? We're waiting for you.”

“Of course, sister. See you.”

“Bye.”

She placed her phone on a table. Siblings were tiring. They were worried about some _very_ killable hunters, while the real problem was the vampire hunter sitting in front of her. The demon in front of her had taken the form of a white girl with an incredible fashion style and flawless face and Kristen was really weak when it came to beautiful people(it was a family trait, she guessed), but the black eyes kind of made her not pay attention to the rest of the demon girl. That helped. “How's my favourite demon?” Kristen asked with a sweet smile, stepping into the circle with red paint that the demon was seated in, ripping the tape off her mouth.

It was an old technique created by Christians to ward of demons. After a few hundred years people found it effective to trap demons, too. It was really effective right now. Perrie Edwards hissed at her. “Fuck off,” the demon said, eyes flickering from natural colour to black. “Is that any way to treat your captor?” Kristen asked with a pout. The demon snorted. “That's the way I'm going to treat _you,_ leech.”

Kristen rolled her eyes. She had heard that insult more times than she could count, and it was tiring to listen to it. The same old insult came from every spieces, like they didn't know other ways to insult a vampires. There were plenty of them, of course. Kristen had heard them from her older brothers a lot. When she grew up as a half-mortal little girl, the boys raised her, which wasn't all too good because they taught her some foul language. 

Back on track, the demon in front of her. She had been grilling Perrie for information for a while now, but she didn't seem to want to spill it. It was _so_ annoying, and Kristen had better things to give attention too, but she did want to save her own ass. To do that she had to find out exactly what the demons were planning and stop them. The demons were pretty much out of control. They had already killed a lot of her loyal followers in Europe, which made Kristen have to make new connections, which was awfully unconvinient for her; her being in America and all.

“You can treat me like shit when you get better insults, honey. I don't have time to listen to kids,” she answered the demon, giving her a hard glare. “Oh please, we both know you need me. Unfortunately for you, I won't tell you anything,” Perrie said with a winning expression in her face. Kristen was _much_ smarter than that stupid demon. “Do you really think I am not capable of finding another demon who will actually do my bidding? Please,” Kristen said, muttering the 'please' in an annoyed way.

But she really didn't know what she was going to do now, and she was fairly certain that the demon in front of her noticed that. She thought back to the conversation with her sister. Wasn't Harry with some demon? One who protected his mate. It wold make a lot of sense, but Kristen had to test the theory first. “Do you know who Zayn Malik is?”

A second with hesitation.

“No. Who's that?”

That was all the answer Kristen needed. The look in the demon girls eyes told her everything she needed to know. “Nice. Well, we're going to his place now. Come on. If you try anything, and I mean anything, I won't hesitate to kill you. I have killed demons before,” she threatened. It was a lie. Of course Kristen hadn't killed a demon before. She didn't believe in killing people or supernatural creatures, really. But that poor demon would believe anything Kristen told her right now.

So, without complaint, the demon followed Kristen out of the building and let the vampire take her bicep to use superspeed to their advantage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION TIME!!
> 
> 1\. What do you think about Connor?  
> 2\. What do you think about the POV shifting?  
> 3\. What do you think of Kristen's character?  
> 4\. Lastly, did you enjoy it? :D
> 
> Charlie xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from holiday! It was great if you were wondering.   
> Now I'll spend the rest of summer inside my room writing this fanfiction. Ah. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter took me three days to write(I honestly came back three days ago) so I hope you enjoy it. It was very, very fun to write.  
> ;)

When Kristen got to the apartment bulding she thought was the right one, a strong smell that smelled of her older brother reached her nose. She followed it, the demon following behind, and reached a door almost at the top of the building. The second she opened the door the smell of sex hit her hard. Disgusting, smelling her brother in that way. Well. They'd known eachother for many, many years. She had freaking walked in on him having sex – and he didn't even fucking stop until the human he was fucking was quite literally fucked to death as he drank the poor humans blood(it was only a phase, he promised) – so the smell of sex didn't bother her much, though it still was disgusting as hell. 

 

“What's that smell?” Perrie asked behind her, hand over nose. “That, demon, is my brother having sex with a werewolf. If you listen closely you can hear them too,” Kristen said. And she could hear them. Disgusting. 

 

Kristen started to walk through the house, not caring for the blind girl behind her. The demon managed well, but Kristen didn't really turn to check. Kristen opened the bedroom door where she knew her brother was and yelled out a warning two seconds before she came in, like they always did when all of them lived together. 

 

When she had opened the door and stepped fully into the room Harry was pulling on his boxers, his boyfriend sitting naked in the bed. Werewolves hated clothes and loved being naked, which was why Kristen hated them. She did  _ not  _ need to see naked people. Actually, she hated everything that had to do with sexual organs, sex smells, sex sounds and just sex in general. She didn't like sex at all, and it had never interested her. That was weird since she was a vampire; they practually  _ lived  _ for sex. Harry, since he was in on the modern times, said she was asexual.

 

Whatever that was. She had no idea was all the labels was. People were people. Didn't matter if you liked to fuck boys, girls or animals; they were all food to her in the end. 

 

Moving on, Harry pushed Kristen out of the room and closed the door after himself. “What the fuck? I'm glad you're here and all but haven't you learnt what privacy is?” he shouted, clearly annoyed. Kristen rolled her eyes and sighed in a bored manner. He sighed himself and drew a hand through his hair, making a smell of sweat spread through the small hall. 

 

Kristen hated having one of the best noses in the family. “I'm glad to see you too, brother dear. Now, I would hug you, but frankly you stink death,” she said with a hand on her hip, nodding towards her brother. “You don't smell so good yourself, sister. A hug doesn't seem... appropriate now,” he answered in the same cold, old manner as before. They locked eyes and exactly two seconds later they started laughing and hugged eachother tight. Kristen loved her youngest older brother the most, because while he acted like the most innocent of the brothers, he really wasn't. Harry was capable of almost  _ anything _ , and was without doubt(but with protesting from Kendall) the strongest and most dangerous out of the three brothers.

He had, after all, lived mostly with big sister and Gemma.

Kristen was slightly worse than Harry, but she underestimated easily though, which was why she very often lost fights and such. Harry never underestimated, which meant he often won fights and such.

The werewolf came out of the bedroom, now with a pair of boxers and a t-shirt on. “So you're the terrible actress from those movies,” Louis noted as he gave her a once-over. Kristen rolled her eyes. She had only gotten into the movie business because there was some rather interesting characters there – vampires threatening the safety of other vampires – and she had to get rid of them. Imagine her shock when she found out that everyone working with the Twilight movie – even the author – were half vampires? Kristen almost quit doing the movies when she found out, but it was really entertaining to know. She made life  _ misrable  _ for them on set. It was fun as long as it lasted.

“Said the werewolf who got rejected from every producer there was,” Kristen answered with a smart smirk, and Harry rolled his eyes. “Hey, how did you know that?” Louis asked confused. This time Kristen rolled her eyes. “I keep tabs on my siblings and their... pets,” she said. “I'm not anyone's pet!” Louis yelled as his eyes turned wolf-like. Kristen smiled. “You are a wolf, are you not? You mutt's are only good for one thing; being pets, like the dog you are,” she said, voice full of disgust.

 

Ah, how she loved making wolves angry. Louis snarled at her and was about to maybe bite, claw or kill her when Harry held him back with one hand. “Calm down! Louis, she's doing that to make you angry, don't listen to her. Kristen, fucking behave for one second, will you? He's my  _ mate _ ,” Harry said, talking calmly to Louis and hissing at his sister. “I am well aware he is your  _ mate,  _ Harry. I'm just doing my duty as your sister,” she said with a smart smile, annoying Harry to his limits. “I'm giving up. Why did you bring a demon with you?” Harry asked, pointing at Perrie behind her. 

 

“Oh, lovely Perrie her is a friend of your protector Zayn. Also, she is a vampire hunter,” Kristen said, her casual tone quickly shifting to her ice-cold serious one. Not that anyone but her siblings could tell the difference anyway. Harry's eyes hardened. “Ah, I see. Well, Zayn will probably be back any second from wherever he and his sister went. Come to the livingroom. Ken would be happy to see you,” Harry said as he turned to walk into the livingroom. The others followed him, and as said Kendall sat in the sofa with his eyes closed. Amanda was also there, babying over her little pet werewolf, who had a bruise on his cheek from where Kristen had 'accidently' hit him with her fist when he was being annoyingly correct about something. 

But he almost clawed out her eye, so it was okay. They were even. For now.

Kristen sat gracefully down in a chair and offered her brother a glance. “Hello brother,” she said. Kendall sat up in the sofa and opened his eyes. “Look what the cat dragged in. We need to talk.”

 

 

Zayn saw red. Literally.  _ Everything  _ around him were red and he was pretty sure it came from the anger he felt right now. 

He was so, so angry. Because there, in the middle of his livingroom, stood Perrie. How fucking dared she stand there like nothing happened. Like all of this wasn't  _ her  _ fault. It all was.

 

So angry.

 

He had never felt anger like this before. He was so angry he could see everything clearly. The colour he had chosen for the livingroom. The colourful furniture. He could even see what everyone looked like. Wasn't it for him being so angry he would have questioned it. Thought about it and fixed it. Because this was not normal.

But he didn't care.  _ So angry. _

Perrie looked scared out of her life.  _ Good,  _ he thought.  _ Let her be fucking scared. Scared like  _ she  _ was _ . Scared like Zayn was.

Everyone looked at him. Even Harry looked scared and Zayn had never made Harry look scared before. Weirdly he didn't care. He was just so angry. They were talking to him, but he couldn't understand the language they were speaking.

Weird.

But Zayn didn't question it. (He should have.) He only had eyes for the monster in front of him.

 

_ It was all her fault.  _

 

“ _How fucking dare you be here,_ ” he asked, his language flowing of his tounge and making them around him confused. They didn't understand. Who was all the people around him anyway? There was vampires there, with two werewolves. Who were they? He forgot.

 

Zayn didn't care. He was so angry. 

 

Perrie dared smile at him. It made him angrier. “ _ Oh, so you noticed it was me, _ ” she said. Zayn noticed her eyes turned black. Good. It meant she felt threatened. She should feel threatened. He clenched his fists as one of the vampires stepped closer. He was curlyhaired.

Zayn thought he looked familiar, but he couldn't be. Zayn didn't know any vampires. At least, he thought he didn't. Whatever. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Perrie.

“ _OF COURSE IT WAS YOU!_ ” he yelled, not caring to keep his voice low. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to scare the curly haired lad that flinched away when Zayn yelled. Weird.

“What do you mean that it was me?” Perrie asked with fake innocence. Zayn knew she spoke another language, but he understood her. Weird. “ _You're the buddel, Perrie. You know of the least and most painful way to kill demons. Of course it was you,_ ” he said, voice now calm again. Anger was still seeping from him like water in a waterfall. Never stopping anger.

“Oh, I told Connor how to kill your pathetic sister. So what? She deserved it,” Perrie hissed out. Whatever language the others in the room spoke, they understood her; and they were shocked.

Zayn ignored them, because now he was more than angry.

 

He was absolutely mental.

 

It felt like his insides were heating up, light coming from his eyes and mouth and nose and skin and everything on him. It made him feel strong. 

He levitated off the ground. Now Perrie looked like she could die of horror, and Zayn hoped she would.

He closed his eyes exactly the moment he felt himself blow up. Like a balloon being pressured until it burst. He felt the warmth spread through the room together with his anger, and the second he felt his anger seep away he

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And the end of this chapter ending like that? It's on purpose; it wasn't a writing mistake and nothing got deleted. 
> 
> QUESTION TIME :D  
> 1\. What do you think of my kind of asexual character thing?  
> 2\. What do you think of Perrie?  
> 3\. What do you think of the chapter in general?  
> 4\. And lastely; expectations for the next chapter?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know exactly how this whole story will end and I'm sure you guys will kill me.

Zayn took a sharp breath as he shot up from his lying position on something that felt like a bed. His back hurt from lying on the soft surface, which was  _ weird  _ concidering it was a soft surface. Apart from that, he felt great. Like his body was on fire, but in a good way. He felt strong and just alive. 

 

His sudden outburst – the outburst being him waking up from whatever happened – seemed to get the attention from other people in the room he was in. It was a lot of them. He didn't recognize any of them. Their faces was-

 

Wait.

 

He could see their faces. What. The. Fuck. That had  _ never  _ happened before, unless it was a pureblood werewolf or another demon, which was why he recognized one person as Louis Tomlinson. The werewolf he was protecting. “Zayn, are you alright?” a curly haired lad asked with a deep voice as he came closer to the demon. It sounded like  _ Harry.  _ Smelled like him too, but Zayn couldn't be sure.

 

“Harry, is that you?” he asked, looking directly at the tall lad. “Yeah. It's me Zayn, it's me,” Harry said, like he was scared Zayn had forgotten who he was. But how could he forget the scent radiating from his body anyway? Each creature had its own scent. Zayn kept staring at him with wide eyes, which seemed to make the vampire uncomfortable. Why was he uncomfortable? Oh, right. Zayn was supposed to be blind. 

 

Like all demons.

 

“Your hair is... curly,” Zayn commented. Harry looked confused, eyes shifting to a blonde guy. Was that Niall? He remembered Kendall, Harry's brother, had called Niall blondie before. That guy was the only one blonde, and the scent seemed to match. “What do you mean?” Harry asked. “I mean,” Zayn said, taking a deep breath, “I can _see_ that you have curly hair. And that it's brown, and that you're tall and... I can see you. Actually, I can see everything. Who are all these people?” Zayn asked. He just needed that set straight, because he did not recognize anyone except Louis, and now Harry too. 

 

That made everyone look scared – and Zayn saw no reason to be scared, because he knew someone who knew a lot about this particular thing. “Oh, uhm... This is Niall-” the blonde guy “-Kendall-” the guy that looked like Harry “-Kristen-” a girl that looked like Harry “-Amanda-” another girl that looked like Harry “-and that is Dylan. I'm Louis,” Louis said. Zayn didn't bother commenting on that he  _ knew  _ what Louis looked like before. 

 

“What happened yesterday?” Zayn asked. The others shuffled a little where they stood. Like they were scared. Why would they be scared? 

 

“You don't remember?” Harry asked with a small voice, which was very _very_ unusual for Harry to have. “Clearly I don't. So why don't you guys enlighten me? Where's Perrie?”

 

Zayn remembered that Perrie was there. For what reason he didn't know. “She, uhm... is dead, Zayn,” Niall said. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't feel like he had killed any demon. “How?” he asked. “It's kind of weird, actually,” Louis said with a nervous laugh. He sounded  _ scared _ . But what for? 

 

“You came in here about ten minutes after Kristen arrived with Perrie, and you came without Doniya, which confused us a bit. But that wasn't the wierdest part. Your eyes glowed white, they weren't black. Anyway, you started talking to Perrie on what I guess is the demon language, not that you ever bother to teach us some, and then she said she helped kill your sister, and then you exploded. Literally. Your whole body started to glow white, and then that white light kind of exploded and killed Perrie. And made you fall unconciouss,” he explained, and the more Louis told him the more Zayn smiled.

 

That didn't seem to help on the others mood. So Zayn had to ask.

 

“Why do you all look so scared?” he asked. That earned him a bunch of surprised looks. “Are you kidding? What's good about this?” Amanda asked. “I don't really expect you to understand any of this, but this is actually good for us. Really good indeed,” Zayn said. “Where's my phone?”

 

Harry handed him his phone. The demon found Eleanor's number and called it. She was the only one who would bother to listen to him. And she picked up the phone after the second ring. 

 

“Zayn, _you're alive! I heard Paul sent Perrie to kill you. Is Perrie okay?_ ” Eleanor asked, words coming out in one flow. “ _Yes, I'm alive and well. Perrie... Perrie's dead. But I have great news!_ ”

“ _Come with it then._ ”

“ _I no longer have black eyes._ ”

“ _You mean... you have white, white eyes? White?_ ”

She couldn't contain her laughter, and neither could Zayn. “What the hell are they laughing about?” Louis whisper shouted annoyed. Zayn waved dismissingly at him. 

 

“Zayn. This is freaking amazing,” Eleanor said, suddenly speaking English. Zayn didn't question it, because frankly demons had a habbit of speaking both languages either at the same time or change language from time to time during conversation. “We need to tell the girls and Josh. They're against the new bosses too, so they won't hesitate to join under your leadership. We can actually beat _everyone._ Not only our country. Fucking god, this is big. I'll go find them. But keep quiet about this, we can't let this go by just anyone's ears. See you later!”

 

And so she hung up before Zayn could even answer. You couldn't even have a serious conversation with Eleanor without her hanging up on you. Good to know. 

 

“What was that about leadership?” Harry asked. It was obvious that the guys listened in on the conversation, not that Zayn usually minded, but it was annoying this time. “Uh, to keep it short and simple, I'm kind of the leader of _all_ the demons. Not just the ones in America, like Paul, Lou and Aiden. I'm the leader of the species as a whole. The light thing and white eyes and human sight? All part of being the leader. Or the supreme demon or whatever,” Zayn answered simply. 

 

“Then why did you first find out about that now?” he asked. “Because, sadly, the leader only gets chosen by the Four when the supernatural world is in danger and the demons aren't doing anything to help. Last time that happened was Rosaline around, oh I don't know, year zero?” Zayn said, giving them more of a question than a statement.

 

“Why aren't this Rosaline the leader now? What happened to her?” Niall asked. “She's... uhm. Actually she resigned her status as leader. We can do that. And she broke a rule, one of our strictest laws. They executed her, and I'm pretty sure Perrie was the one who did it. I swear I can _still_ hear her scream sometimes. So anyway, we need to gather other supernatural forces, now, because we need to defeat those freaking cunts who is manipulating everyone,” Zayn said, getting up from the bed he was still in. 

 

Louis grabbed his bicep when he tried to get out of the room. “Zayn, this is a freaking lot to digest. How do you even plan we do this? And what is even going on?" Louis asked. “I know a way at least we can help,” Harry said, speaking up for the siblings in the room and probably getting exactly what Zayn was talking about. He was alive in year zero after all. Kristen turned to look at him, annoyed look on her face. “No. Seriously, no. I know what you're thinking, and Gemma's fine. Big sister is fine. But I will  _ kill  _ you if you get Colton to come here,” she warned, and Harry rolled his eyes. “Good thing I'm immortal then. Anyway, Zayn, what I was going to say; you have all of us on your side. Not only us four, but the rest of our siblings,” he explained.

 

“The others pets too. They follow our orders like lost puppies,” Kendall said with a smirk. Zayn smiled back. “Good. Immortal beings is good to have, since. You know. Even demons can die,” he said. “I can get my sister too. She can be great help,” Louis said.

Zayn and Harry exchanged worried looks. “Lou, babe. You... you remember Lottie died, right? In the thirties,” Harry said carefully, earning a snort and a roll of his eyes from Louis. “Oh, please. She did it just because she wanted to test if she could pull off a fake death. I must say it worked, since you legit believe she's dead,” he said. “I'll go call her right now, get her to come here,” he said. Then he was out of the room and in his own. "Wait, she's- LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON!" Harry yelled, superspeeding after his mate.

 

“I have... business to attend to,” Zayn said to the rest of them when they heard Louis' bedroom door close.  “But you guys, call people you know and get them here. The demons haven't given supernaturals any reason to worry. Give them one. Get them to come here. I'll be gone for a few days.”

 

Before any of them could really answer or even react, Zayn had melted into the shadows and was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed, I just wanted to get done with the chapter really.
> 
> question time!!  
> 1\. What do you think about Zayn being an absolute badassmotherfucker?  
> 2\. What did you think about the whole chapter in general?  
> 3\. Expectations for the next chapters?
> 
> Hate it? Love it? Explain why thanks ^^  
> Charlie xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the kinda long wait, I have writer's block

Zayn managed to pop up in what he thought would be Eleanour's apartment. She wasn't home, he noticed. The lights in the apartment was designed for demon eyes, which made it easier for Zayn to see. He was not used enough to human eyes. It was overwhelming to be able to see all the time. And to see everything in  _ colour?  _ Like, before he could see other demons in colour. Pureblood werewolves too. But never had he, even with designed light for demon eyes, been able to see other things in colour. It was fantastic, and also why he used two hours to get to Eleanor's place.

 

Firstly he had to visit a country that had a sunset right now so he could watch that, because Harry always said how beautiful they looked. Zayn was also pretty certain he had some pictures of them around his flat – all because of Harry – but he had never gotten around to see one himself. Namely because of his lack of working eyes. But now he could see sunsets and nature and animals and it was so breathtaking.

 

Beings who were able to see took everything for granted.

 

But now he had to sit in her livingroom and wait for her. Luckily, for Zayn's impatient arse, she didn't take long to come back to her home. She wasn't the only one that came through the door though. Leigh-Anne and Josh was there too.

 

“Zayn! Eleanor told me about- is it true?” Josh asked, running up to Zayn. The younger demon touched him like he was checking if Zayn was real. “I'm afraid so, yes,” he answered. Leigh-Anne raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, 'afraid'?” she asked. Eleanor snorted and sat down on a chair. “You know as well as me that we don't need demons like Zayn unless something bad is going to happen.”

 

“So, Zayn's like a bad omen, then,” Josh said. Zayn nodded with a sad smile. “Guess I am. We need to plan things, though. Because I have no idea when Paul, Lou and Aiden will strike. In Africa, they have already-”

“Wait, Zayn. You know that leaders like this only come if they are with all supernatural beings, right? Like, you are friends with all of them,” Leigh-Anne said, and it was clear what she was asking. “I have two pureblood werewolves on my side, many halfbloods too if that is needed. I know sirens, druids... you name it, I probably know some that will be on our side,” he answered.

 

Eleanor sat up a little straighter in her chair. “Do you have the Old Ones?” she asked. The Old Ones was basically a nickname demons had on pureblood vampires, because they were the oldest beings in the universe. Not counting the Four, of course. “I have four of them in my livingroom right now. They are trying to contact their siblings as we speak,” he said. “But do you have the oldest one?” Leigh-Anne pressed on. Zayn nodded, though he was uncertain. “I think so, yeah.”

 

Josh grinned. “We're going to win.”

 

**

 

It was two days later and Zayn was still not back. But at least a good ammount of people had come to the huge flat. Almost all of Harry's siblings were there, except for the oldest sister. They hadn't heard anything from her, but Gemma had said that she got the message and was on her way.

 

The flat itself felt full of people. Zayn requested that everyone waited for him there, but there wasn't space for everyone. The vampires that was there was okay, because they didn't need any sleep and hated staying in one place too long. They went in and out of the house like they wanted. Louis had gotten his sister Lottie to come, though she had not come there yet. Liam had some 'protectors' with him, but they mostly stayed in the guest room, where they were discussing private business that every supernatural creature in the building could listen to. Right now most of Liam's friends was seated by the diningtable in the far end of the livingroom.

 

Niall was practically in love with the third vampire triplet, Phoebe. And Phoebe _was_ the good looking out of the three of them. Her features were absolutely perfect and without fault. Everything about her face was flawless. Her body and clothing style too, but that had to do with her vampire self.

 

And Niall was absolutely smitten. Harry would have none of it. Phoebe herself was enoying the attention.

 

“Niall, keep your eyes to yourself,” Harry said when Niall's eyes once again started to travel towards Phoebe's breasts. Fucking humans, honestly. “I'm innocent,” Niall said, glancing at Harry before smiling at Phoebe. She grinned back at him.

 

Phoebe's personality was different from the others. Very different. She was the youngest out of all of them. Her personality was more kind and innocent than the others. Actually she was considered the nice sibling. The one people could trust and that had self control. Harry had plenty of self control, and his serialkiller habbits – that he had tried to put behind him when he met Louis – was very controled, thank you very much.

 

Anyway, Phoebe and Niall's non-existing relationship was far from the biggest problem right now. Colton and Kristen's constant bickering was. There wasn't even a moment of peace in the flat because of them.

 

“COLTON!”

 

Talk about the devil and he shall appear.

 

Harry sighed and looked over at Kendall, who was peacefully sucking at a bloodbag. “I'm not taking that. I took the last one,” he said without giving Harry a single glance. “Cheers,” Harry muttered. Then he got up to his feet and started to walk towards the source of the sound, which just so happened to be the bathroom.

 

Harry knocked at the door. “Kristen? What's up?” The door was ripped open before he was done talking, and Kristen – wearing only a towel – stood there with the most furious look on her face. That was not what was weird right now, though. Her hair was bright orange. Harry couldn't contain his laughter. “Oh my god. Fuck, Colton deserves a medal for this.” Tears were forming in his eyes from the laughter, and Kristen looked like she was about to strangle Harry.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” she demanded, voice low and dangerous. Harry pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key, but had to hold his hand over his mouth to stop laughing. She glared at him. Then she walked towards the livingroom, Harry following with his laughter. Amanda and Kendall started to laugh too when she reached the room, and Harry sweared to god she was about to murder all of them.

 

“Oh my god, what happened?” Phoebe asked. In a second she was by Kristen's side, touching the orange hair with a distressed look on her face. Only Phoebe would not find pranks like these funny.

 

The protectors though were watching with skeptical eyes, not taking Kristen's showing fangs and blood red eyes as a good thing. Not even Liam was reacting good to that. The vampires, though, was having fun with it. She was harmless as long as her twins was there to keep her on her leash.

 

“Colton fucking happened,” she said with venom in her voice, eyes set on Amanda. Harry was on his way to make popcorn. That was how entertaining it was.

 

How he had missed his siblings. They were a pain in his arse, but he missed moments like these dearly. It reminded him about how life was before the humans was created. That was indeed the good times.

 

It suddenly dawned to Harry why his younger sister was looking at Amanda like it was her fault. The girl was after all Colton's partner in crime when it came to mostly everything. This time Kristen was wrong though, because Amanda had no part in this. Harry, however, did play a part in this. Nothing major though, because he just stood for purchasing the hair dye and keeping Colton's cover.

 

“Don't look at me, I have no idea where he is,” Amanda said. Her tone wasn't the one she got while lying – Amanda was the worst liar in the family. “Then who the fuck knows?” she asked, looking at her two brothers. She knew as well as anyone else that Phoebe and Gemma played no part in this. Gemma was too nice and Phoebe was too innocent.

 

Kendall glanced at his sister. “Can't help you out, sis,” he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

And that left Harry.

 

She slowly turned around to face him, like a villain in a bad movie, icy glare in her eyes. He simply smiled. “I have absolutely no regrets.”

 

She was on him in seconds, pressing him up against the wall by blocking all his airways. Breath wasn't a necessity for him, but he was a creature of habit. Right now his habit had become breathing like a normal human, and he really wasn't used to not breathing. “What is it, brother? Having trouble breathing?” she asked.

 

Before he could respond – not that he could respond – a growl was heard from the doorway leading to the kitchen. Harry tried to look over, and caught sight of Louis standing there, claws out and blue eyes shining. He realized that the wolves insticts as a mate probably was on overdrive now that Harry was in danger of dying(though he wouldn't die for long; purebloods didn't stay dead for long).

“Let. Him. Go,” he said, voice sounding a lot more threatening than Kristen's, which probably had something to do with the animalistic sound of it. While vampires never felt threatened by werewolves, a mated werewolf was nothing to underestimate. Especially a werewolf whos mate was in danger. Not that Harry actually was in danger, but Louis' insticts said otherwhise.

 

When Kristen didn't make any move to let go of Harry's throat, Louis growled louder, his teeth now also showing.

 

“I would listen to him if I were you, little sister.”

 

The second the voice was heard Kristen let Harry go, to Louis' pleassure. The werewolf didn't hesitate to run over to support the vampire. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry clear in his eyes. Harry nodded, now finally getting air into his lungs. "Fine, totally fine. Fuck." Louis helped Harry back to his feet, and they both turned to see the newcomer.

The newcomer was a tall girl, with green eyes and brown hair to match. She was without doubt one of the vampire siblings. "Language, brother dear. I heard from Gemma that there was a rebellion amongst the demons that you needed help with," she said, studying her nails like the whole situation bored her. Louis sniffed the air in true wolf manner to try and catch her scent. The scent was confusing his senses. Something was wrong with her scent.

The girl locked eyes with Louis when she noticed what he was doing. "So this is my brother's mate. Could have done better," she said. Harry hissed at her. The other siblings didn't seem to like that, but the oldest ignored him. "Uh, care to tell us who you are?" one of the humans asked. The girl grinned. "I'm Emma, this lot's oldest sibling, which also means I'm a lot more powerful and smarter than them, so if I were you I would put away that gun now. That wolfsbane won't do much harm to me anyway," she answered.

Slightly shocked by her statement everyone turned to look at the human, who was looking pale in contrast to his usual tan skin. Slowly he lifted his left arm, where he was holding a gun. Without protest he put it on the table.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" she asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes and smirk planted on her lips. Louis did not like the sound of that at all. "Where's Colton?"

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it sucks and that it's late  
> I've been in a crappy mood last couple of days so I had to force myself to write
> 
> sorry

Emma forced Harry to call Colton to get him there, and so he sent a quick text. After he and Phoebe hugged the oldest of course. Harry didn't like to brag (he did), but Emma sort of favoured Phoebe and him. Which was great, because Harry could get in all sorts of trouble without it having consequences, much to the other siblings' annoyance. 

Talking about consequences, Colton was about to experience some as soon as he came back. 

Louis had pulled Harry with him to the couch, fuzzing over his mate and trying to check for injuries that wasn't even there, amusing Harry's siblings with his over-protectiveness. Harry didn't mind Louis being like that as long as he could stay in the younger boy's arms a little longer. He was constantly running his fingers through Harry's hair to, which was incredibly calming and nice. Harry felt very content in his arms and he knew that if he was a wolf he would probably be purring, but he settled with pressing his nose to the crook of Louis' neck, much to his happiness.

All of that made Harry sleepy. Thing was, he didn't need sleep at all, so he was stuck in a haze where he felt like he was sleeping but was still one hundred percent aware about what was happening around him. It was relaxing so he didn't complain. And Louis was indeed very happy with the state he had put Harry in. Also, he was happy that everyone was there to see how much Louis loved his mate. 

Harry noticed that a new person - presumably Colton - came into the livingroom. "Hey, what's up? Oh my-" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by his own laughter, followed by very animalistic growling coming from Kristen. He didn't bother to open his eyes to find out what exactly Kristen was planning to do, because he already knew what she was going to do. He knew her too well. A lot of sounds sounding like he was in pain came from Colton, and Harry felt Louis' hand stop moving on his head. 

"Loueh," he whined, making Louis massage his head again. "What the fuck is happening to him?" Louis asked, heart beating hard in his chest. Harry sighed and pushed himself up in a sitting position so he could see what was in reality happening. Kendall was on the floor, twitching in pain. That explained it. "It's a sort of power Kristen has, don't worry about it," he said, trying to settle in Louis' arms although Louis had other ideas as he pushed himself up. "Powers? What are you talking about?" Louis asked.

"All of us has powers, Louis. Haz never told you?" Kendall asked. Louis shook his head. Of course Harry never told him. There was apparantly a lot of things Harry never bothered to mention. And of-fucking-course they had powers. Wasn't enough to be the oldest in the universe, or the most powerful. No, they had to have fucking  _powers_ too. Unbelievable. 

Colton had finished groaning in pain and was in a sitting position against the wall, panting. "Fucking god," he muttered, letting Amanda help him to his feet. "Nothing less than you deserve, brother," Kristen muttered, pushing Kendall's feet away from the couch so she could sit there. "Can you, like, enlighten us about these powers?" Liam asked. Honestly everyone had forgotten the humans was still in the room. "Well, as you just saw, I can inflict pain on people by just looking at them," Kristen said with a very disturbing smile on her face. "I have immunity, which means Kristen can't do shit to me," Kendall said.

And the others explained their powers. Amanda and Phoebe had powers similar to Kristen, their powers being mental. Amanda could make you hallucinate and Phoebe could heal people just by looking at them. Gemma could restore people's lifes. If someone died, she could actually bring them back to life. It wasn't something she did often. Harry stayed oddly quiet. "What about you, babe?" Louis asked, nudging Harry's knee with his foot. "Well, uh, I mean. I don't, like- it's not important," he said. 

Louis' eyes narrow. What was his boyfriend on about now? "What, Harry? Afraid your pet will judge you?" Kristen asked teasingly, earning a hard glare from Harry. What was that about? Louis would never judge Harry. The werewolf already knew that the vampire had a serial killer past. Very serial killer indeed. But what had that to do with his power? And why didn't he just tell Louis? Frustrating, was what it was. "My little brother here had a very... interesting power. Almost as good as Emma's powers," Colton explained. Amanda was the next to talk, Harry still staying oddly quiet. "To keep it short, not counting his own special power, he also had my power. Along with Kristen and Phoebe."

"What do you mean had?" Louis asked, eyes moving from Amanda to his mate. "I had to give up some of my powers if I wanted to mate with you," Harry said with a shrug. "Why would you give up your powers for that?" Niall asked. "I mean, Louis is great and all, but why give up your powers?" he said to Louis' death glare. Harry only rolled his eyes. "Wasn't like I gave up everything anyway, I still have my own power. But it's not important what it is," Harry said obviously very done with the subject.

"It can't possibly be that bad, Harry," Liam said. "It isn't necessarily that his power is bad," Kristen said, a bored tone filling her voice which Louis had started to recognize as a tone she used when she was enjoying something. Most likely enjoying someone being sad or hurt. (Harry's siblings was very sadistic at times)

"He's just scared because-"

"Kristen, that's enough," Emma said firmly, angry eyes fixed on her younger sister. Harry was trying to hide his face in Louis' neck, obviously trying to get his attention. Louis gave him only a little, giving ninety percent of it to Emma. "What about you, Emma?" he asked, wanting to know what powers the oldest, most powerful and most feared vampire had. Emma grinned. "I wouldn't be the mystery I was if I told, now would I?"

Louis rolled his eyes. He was one hundred percent done with vampires. Fucking annoying pricks, they were. He couldn't trust them, couldn't go one day without them talking in riddles like a fucking bad movie villain and he couldn't smell their emotions. And now apparantly he couldn't trust his mate even. Or his mate didn't trust him. 

It all frustrated Louis to no end, so he pushed Harry away from him and stormed off to his room, faintly hearing Liam say "fucking go after him" as he closed the door. Louis burried himself in blankets and pillows the second before Harry entered the room. "Louis?" he asked quietly. Feet shuffling over the floor sounded and soon Louis felt the matress sink right by his feet. "Babe?" Harry lifted the duvet, finding only the back of Louis' head. 

"Love, please talk to me. Why are you so upset?" he asked, being suprisingly compliant as Harry turned him around so that they could see eachothers eyes. Louis let out a huff of breath and looked down at his lap. "Lou," he said with a sigh. "I just- It's stupid, but I just feel like you have so many secrets and things that I don't know about you. It feels like I can't really, like, trust you and I know that's stupid but I just... I don't even know," Louis rushed out, not taking a single breath as he spoke.

Harry had a vague memory of a conversation he had with Niall about this exact thing. Trust issues because Harry didn't like to talk about himself before he met them. "I just want you to tell me the truth," Louis said, finally looking Harry in the eye. The vampire pulled him into a hug. "Of course I'll tell you the truth, Lou. I'm so sorry I made you feel like you can't trust me. No more secrets," Harry whispered to his neck. Louis pulled away, hopeful look in his eyes as they met Harry's. "Promise?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Of course. Yeah, of course I promise."

"Then tell me about your powers," he said. Harry sighed, closing his eyes. Louis felt his shoulders sag in disappointment. "Fucking knew it," he muttered, moving to get out of the bed. "No, Lou, please. I- I'm not proud of my powers. I don't-"

"Babe, do you seriously think I will think any less of you just because of some fucking supernatural powers you have, which I must remind you I didn't even know about before today?" Louis asked. Harry sighed, looking at his lap. He was building up courage to tell him, Louis noted. And he waited. 

"You know how Gemma's power is to bring people back from death?" he asked. Louis nodded. Nervous neck scratching. "My power is kind of the opposite. I, uh... I can kill people by only looking at them. I never use it anymore, I promise. You'll know if I do, because my eyes turn dark brown and stay like that for days afterwards and-"

"Why are you afraid of your powers? Like, no offence, but you are basically a serialkiller because you kill humans once a week because, frankly, you don't have much control of your bloodlust. Why would you be afraid of the powers?"

"The blood lust I feel all the time comes from my powers, Lou. I crave more blood than newborn vampires because my powers make me bloodthirsty. The bloodthirst isn't bad now, though-"

"Not bad? Harold, must I remind you that you almost attacked Niall when he was sleeping on the couch at three o'clock?" Louis asked with a chuckle. A smile was tugging at the corner of Harry's lips. "Trust me, this thirst isn't bad. Each time I use my power to kill someone, I thirst for more blood. I need to kill people, watch them suffer and die. Even if I use my power to do it or not. I turn into a monster if I use my power," he said truthfully, tears forming in his eyes as he talked, his breathing becoming shorter as he panicked. God, Harry really thought he was a monster, didn't he? 

"Harry, no! Babe, you aren't a monster. And... even if you are, it isn't even your fault. It's something you can't control," he said. It only made Harry cry harder, and he did not like that at all. He pulled him closer to him, Harry pressing his face to Louis' chest. "No, Harry, sh. This doesn't matter at all," Louis said, his voice soft. "I still love you. Love you with all my heart. Your powers are not going to change that. Your stupid powers and murderous past aren't going to change anything, I promise," Louis muttered to his hair. "But-" Harry started to protest, but Louis would have none of it and made Harry straighten up so he could see his eyes again.

"Harry, you know I've done things I'm not proud of. You where the one who literally beat some sense into me when I went on a mission to kill all of humanity for what they did to my family. Did you judge me for that?"

Harry shook his head, looking at Louis like he had three heads. "No! I would never. You weren't in control back then," he said. Louis nodded. "Exactly like you weren't in control when it came to your powers," Louis said. 

Harry closed his eyes, leaning back on Louis. "Sorry, Louis... I just..." he didn't know how to finish, but he didn't have to. "I know, darling. I know."


	22. Chapter 22

I'm putting this on hitaus until I can actually get inspiration to write more.  
And seriously, this whole fanfiction has so many plotholes and mistakes and errors that I kinda want to delete it, but I'm giving myself one month. So I will either update sometime this month, or delete it on september 1st. 

Sorry if I'm disapointing you

(who am I kidding there's only like one person who reads this anyway)

but I do have some inspiration to write the other fanfic, Don't Close Yourself In(With Your Thoughts), so read that in the meantime. 

Sorry guys.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry guys, but I'm orphaning this.   
I do have other fanfictions though. Check them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, please? xx


End file.
